


Porn Star I and II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Major AU. Ramrod Stevens is Alex-porn star extraordinaire, Foxy McCoy is Fox Mulder-his fluffer and Walter Skinner is an FBI agent who gets caught up in the porn world ,)





	Porn Star I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Porn Star by Bertie

Please look at the promotional video first done by the multitalented Neige: http://www.lerefuge.ca/psteaser8.htm

Title: Porn Star  
Author: Bertie  
Date: 10/17/01  
Fandom: XF  
Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Category: Pure smut, some plot thrown in I guess:D  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Archive: sure  
Feedback:   
Series/Sequel: No series but I plan an epilogue soon  
Warning: Major AU. Ramrod Stevens is Alex-porn star extraordinaire, Foxy McCoy is Fox Mulder-his fluffer and Walter Skinner is an FBI agent who gets caught up in the porn world ;)  
Disclaimers: These characters have been through so many characterizations, scenes, universes, positions (my personal favorite;). So I don't think it would hurt too much to put them in this world I created for them.  
Notes: Thanks a billion to Ursula who betad for me and who this fic is for. She has greatly influenced me to write threesomes though she had no clue;) And thanks so much to Vyper and the Goddess Michele who also had a part in betaing. I like all those hands in. Like a threesome ;)

* * *

Ramrod Stevens entered his dressing room in a huff. He was sick and tired of the hounding he received from some of his fans; they wouldn't leave him alone. He briefly wished that his lover was here, but the man was gone. It was the third time this year that one of his lovers had left because they were always being mistaken for him. Could it be helped that he happened to like dark haired green-eyed men? He didn't understand the confusion himself-some of them were shorter than him, some less muscular. He tended to only see the differences, and not the similarities, and so he was sure they must have had more going on than just issues with lost identity.

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw lines around his eyes. He put some anti-aging cream around his eyes...Foxy McCoy swore by the stuff. He segued into thoughts of those long fingers grasping his cock and it immediately twitched in response. He snickered to himself. "The little bastard's fingers are heaven!" he muttered aloud. "Too bad he is way too skinny and that huge nose-ugh!" Ramrod preferred the more muscular body types. And Foxy was just too effeminate for his tastes.

There was a knock on the door and he called out, "Come."

The door opened and Foxy stuck his head in, his nose preceding the rest of his face. "Roddy? Mac told me to help you with the lines...if you needed it."

Ramrod let Foxy call him Roddy, but no one else on the set was given that privilege. Only his lovers knew him by his real name. He certainly did not want them calling out 'Ramrod' when he fucked them.

"Sure, Foxy. Come on in...make yourself at home."

Foxy smiled disarmingly, entered the dressing room and sat down in the chair beside the makeup table. He stared hard into Ramrod's eyes for a moment then said, "You have the most lovely eyes, Roddy. You don't need any mascara as some of the others do."

Foxy's voice was a delicate purr that sent thrills down Ramrod's spine, but he hid it well. He took one of Foxy's hands and said in his most sexy voice, "I thought you were here to work on my lines with me, Foxy."

A very visible shiver ran through the slender frame of the fluffer at the sexual trill Ramrod deliberately put into his voice.

"I have the script here, Roddy," Foxy began, then stopped when Ramrod took one of his fingers in his mouth and began to lick and suck. "M-maybe we should work on the -" his voice choked when the porn star sucked the long digit down his throat. Foxy began to moan, and Roddy immediately let the finger leave his mouth, chuckling as he did so.

"Please don't tease me, Roddy."

"You make it easy for me, Foxy." Ramrod grinned.

Foxy blushed then wiped his hand on his jeans. He took the script and began to recite, "You have never been good enough, Jason, except as a good fuck!"

Roddy smiled. "You have a good voice, Foxy. Too bad your looks aren't quite there. You could make it big in this industry."

Foxy shyly looked up at Roddy and said excitedly, "Thanks, Roddy, Mac said if I could get enough money for a nose job he would put me in the movies!"

Roddy stopped and began to think of Foxy with a smaller nose. "Not too much, Foxy, it wouldn't fit your face if you had a nose as small as mine."

Foxy smiled. "You have one of the cutest noses in the business, Roddy."

Foxy had wanted to kiss that nose a number of times, but he always felt awkward and ugly whenever he was next to the beautiful Ramrod Stevens.

Roddy smiled back, trying hard to hide the blush that crept up around his ears. "Thanks, Foxy."

"Should I repeat the line?"

"No, I think I remember it..." Roddy proceeded to recite the rest of his lines eloquently. So convincing was his delivery, in fact, that Foxy was very horny by the time they were done. He hid the bulge in his jeans with the script and walked stiffly out of the dressing room while Roddy thanked him, a knowing chuckle in his voice.

Foxy sometimes wondered why he stayed with his Uncle Charlie's porn business. He could have done something with himself, but living in Hollywood, there wasn't much else for him except for the family business. He could have moved back east with his cousin, Dana Scully, who had gone on to medical school and was now an FBI agent. He shook his head. 'No way would a fairy like me ever get accepted into an ivy league school, let alone a federal agency,' he moaned to himself.

He slunk off to a corner of the building, where he had set up his own impromptu office. He had hidden some scripts there that he had penned himself. He was rather proud of them but felt so thoroughly intimidated by his uncle Charlie that he had convinced himself that they could never be good enough for the older, tobacco-stained man who had made the business as big as it was, having started from scratch back in the early seventies.

Just then Jared called out to him, "Foxy, get your faggot ass out here. Your uncle Charlie wants you."

Foxy shivered. He hated to be called those awful names by Jared but the man was a naturally aggressive top and Foxy loved to be near him even as he loathed the man for his brutish ways. Jared was his uncle's personal assistant but he was more of a bodyguard than anything else. Foxy hid his scripts well then rushed out to where the large stone-faced man stood tapping his foot and scowling at nothing.

"Come on, Foxy..."

"Yes, Jared," Foxy simpered, winking flirtatiously at the big man.

"Will you stop that? You know I hate it when you do that," growled the big man, his tone sending Foxy in a tizzy even though that wasn't Jared's intention.

"I can't help it, Jared. You shouldn't be so beautifully buff whenever I see you." Foxy grinned, loving the way the big man groaned in frustration.

He was pushed gently in the direction of his uncle's large office and entered it reluctantly. He sighed, remembering the first time he had entered his uncle's office and been filled with awe. His only saving grace at that time was that one of his uncle's lawyers, a very good-looking man named Sam Hawthorne, had been there. Foxy had flirted surreptitiously with the lawyer the whole time that his uncle was talking to him. A few months later, when his uncle learned that Sam was fucking Foxy in his bathroom from Jared, who had heard the whole thing while he was taking a leak, he promptly fired Sam, ignored Foxy's pouting, and soon enough, Foxy was again trying his best to do right by his uncle. Then, when Foxy met Aaron Melinsky, his uncle's accountant a week later, he was again found with his pants around his ankles and said accountant giving it to him in the restroom by the long-suffering Jared. His uncle was not amused. Foxy was banished from the offices and told he had to take care of the porn stars instead. It was a good thing Foxy was good with his hands, as it would not have looked good to have the boss man's nephew doing grunt work or being passed around like some cheap party favor, which is what Mac, the director for and sometime writer of many of the films produced on the premises of Starlight Studios had at first felt he was obliged to relegate Foxy to. Instead, Foxy had become a star fluffer, and had found some sort of niche for himself, keeping himself out of harm's way, yet still maintaining a position right in the thick of things, pun definitely intended.

Foxy smiled at his uncle who sat back in his cushy chair and took a long draw off of his pipe while he looked over at his fey nephew.

"You know, Fox, it is a good thing that I promised your mother I would take care of you, otherwise I would have never brought you here. Your mother was a good woman...I would have done anything for her."

He looked at his nephew critically, then said gravely, "There is an important matter that has come up, and, knowing your penchance for older men, this man isn't the man you will be looking for. He is a federal agent and I do not think he will tolerate too much foolishness."

Foxy perked up when his uncle mentioned an older man.

"An FBI agent wants to have access to our studios. I, of course, will be out of town that week, so I think I will let you show this-" He consulted a piece of paper on the desk, "--Mr. Skinner the place. I know you know it well enough. You have been caught lurking in so many hidden corners of this place that Jared has had to keep a blueprint around so he can find you." Foxy's uncle took a long thoughtful puff on his pipe, then said, "You behave yourself, Foxy...and keep an eye out for anything unusual. I really don't understand this desire the fibbies have suddenly to look into our boys, or at our boys for that matter, but I'm not going to raise any flags by questioning their desire to look into the operations of Starlight Studios."

"Yes, Uncle Charlie. I will do right by you, I promise." Foxy crossed his fingers under his thigh and smiled reassuringly at his uncle.

The older man stared thoughtfully at his nephew as if assessing his value, worth, cost and elimination expenses if that would ever come into play. Foxy squirmed in his chair uncomfortably, not sure what to make of his uncle looking at him that way.

"You are a good boy, Fox. I know you will do well...I am sure your mother would be very pleased with all that you have accomplished." His uncle took a long pull of his pipe and smiled engagingly at the boy. It was not very comforting to Foxy, who wanted to hide behind the tall leather chair he was in. His uncle always brought up his mother when he was trying to stress something important to Fox.

"I will do my best, Uncle Charlie."

"Very good. I will leave you in the capable hands of Mac while I am gone."

Fox smiled at that, knowing he was being dismissed and loving the fact that Mac was the one he would answer to. Mac was a hard man when he wanted to be, but he seemed to have taken Fox under his wing and he usually let him get away with a lot more than Uncle Charlie or Jared ever did.

He rose and left his uncle's office, feeling oddly free, almost as if he had a new lease on life.

The rest of the week went by quickly for Foxy. He stayed out of his uncle's way as he was preparing for the FBI to show up at his studios. The one person whom he didn't avoid and who he actually liked seeing was Roddy. The man was so sexy to Foxy and hissed his affection for the man increased whenever he teased him, which was almost every time they were in the same room together. Though sometimes he wished Roddy would do more than just tease, Foxy knew he could never measure up to the gorgeous men that he saw Roddy with.

Foxy began to worry about Roddy, though. The porn star hadn't brought another man with him to the studios in a while and Foxy wondered if he was in trouble or something. Roddy never seemed to be ill or tired, he seemed always 'on' and healthy to Foxy, and so he wondered if there wasn't a more personal problem with the man he not only lusted after, but was considering a friend..

"Are you OK, Roddy?" he asked on the day before the FBI agent was supposed to arrive.

Roddy smiled at the concerned look on Foxy's face. "I am fine, sweet thing. Just wondering why an FBI agent would come to the studios."

Foxy nodded. "Mac mentioned that Mr. Skinner is worried about threats on porn stars lately...though Mac said he's probably here to see if he can find some evidence of mob connections."

Roddy smiled. "Yeah, that could be, but don't worry, Foxy--your Uncle Charlie is on the up and up...at least as far as I know."

Foxy returned the smile. "Uncle Charlie is a good man. I don't think he would ever deal with the Mafia if he could avoid it."

"You're right, Foxy. Your uncle has been very good to the actors here, I think his studios are the best in the business...and I've been around long enough to know."

Foxy wondered about that, since he was sure Roddy couldn't be more than 28. Roddy interrupted his musings with his usual teasing and Foxy forgot about it.

The next day Foxy woke in his mother's house with a smile on his face. He would get to meet the mysterious FBI agent today and show him all over the studios. He grinned as he pictured Mac laughing at him and saying, 'Your tail is wagging, Foxy, what are you up to?'

Foxy took a shower, brushed his teeth, gargled with mouthwash guaranteed to leave him with kissable breath, or so the ads claimed, and then ran his hands through his spiky brown locks. He kept it short so he wouldn't have to do too much with it. His friend Bryant was always fussing with his hair, gorgeous cinnamon tresses that went down to his ass. He would still be staying with Bryant if his uncle hadn't dragged him from his friend's apartment one day with the help of the very gorgeous Jared. Foxy would have run back to life with Bryant if it hadn't been for Jared's sexy presence. The man was easily fooled into believing Foxy was scared of him, but in fact, he wasn't in the least. In fact, the soon-to-be fluffer had been quite thrilled to meet his uncle's personal assistant/bodyguard that day...even if it meant he wouldn't be seeing Bryant in a good while. He giggled to himself, thinking how Bryant had squealed in part delight and mock terror at the big gruff Jared taking hold of his Foxy and leading him away.

Every night after that Bryant would call Foxy on the phone and express his jealousy and curiosity. He desperately wanted to know if the big strong burly Jared had made any moves on Foxy...always saying he was going to go down there and give that hunk of man a piece of his mind. Foxy knew what piece Bryant wanted to give Jared, and it had nothing to do with his mind. Bryant didn't fool him at all.

He rushed to work, all excited about meeting the FBI agent, but not so distracted that he didn't feel his usual rush of lust when Roddy called him into his dressing room as soon as he got there.

"What is it, Roddy?"

"I don't know, Foxy. I just think something is going to happen today and I just don't like it. God, that sounded stupid, didn't it-like I'm one of the psychic friends, or something."

Foxy looked at the earnest look on Roddy's face and whispered, "I believe you, Roddy."

Roddy stared in shock for a moment then pulled Foxy to him and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks, Foxy. I really appreciate that. I can't put my finger on it, but somehow, just having you say that makes me feel much better now."

Foxy's legs immediately turned into spaghetti. He could barely walk away from the porn star's dressing room, and might have collapsed completely, had he not been floating in a cloud of gay daydreams. Nothing could go wrong today- Roddy, Foxy's idol and sex god, had finally kissed him. Foxy was in gay heaven.

Through his stunned haze he could just make out Mac coming up to him with a very large man beside him. 'Must be Jared,' he thought before Mac said, "Mr. McCoy, I would like you to meet Agent Walter Skinner of the FBI."

That seemed to wake Foxy up from his daze. He smiled at the man who he could now see was rather buff and certainly made his top sensors tingle although he wasn't as cute as Jared. His smile widened as he held his hand out and a big hand took his. He wanted to melt right then and there. He could almost feel the slide of those big callused fingers all over his body and he had to keep from shivering.

He cleared his throat. "Uncle Charles has been kind enough to allow me to show you the place, Mr. Skinner." He did his best to keep a purr from escaping his mouth as he moved closer to the big strong man.

Mac left them, wondering at the reasoning behind Mr. Spender's decision to let Foxy show the FBI agent around. Then he realized that it would make the agent think the place was harmless if an obvious queen like Foxy was running the place...but on the other hand, Mac doubted the agent would know he wasn't the brains behind the business. He shrugged his shoulders and went in to see Ramrod.

"Hey, Rod, how's it hanging?" he asked, noting the furrowed brow of the best porn actor ever to grace the Starlight Studios.

"Oh, fine, Mac. Just worried about the fibbie. Is he here already?"

"Yes, Foxy is showing him around the place now."

Rod nodded his head then sighed, "How many we have tonight?"

"Just two. Spender doesn't want the fibbie to stay around too much. We are closing shop early tonight."

"Good idea."

The brow did not ease but Mac just took that to be a sign that Rod was due for a vacation. He was getting way to complacent with the same routine day in and day out. Change would be good for the actor.

"Well, OK, Rod. See you in a few."

Rod nodded his head and Mac left.

****

The FBI agent seemed to tolerate the half-hidden flirtations McCoy was throwing his way, which put Foxy at ease, and he became a little more obvious about his attraction to the older man.

Skinner finally decided to steer the conversation into something more interesting to him. "What about the actors? Don't they have dressing rooms?"

"Oh yeah. But aren't you more interested in the screening room?"

"Not now. I heard that Ramrod Stevens worked here. Is that right?"

Foxy looked into the agent's brown eyes and nodded. "Yes, he is just there in that room. He should be rehearsing just now. Let me go see..." He went over and tapped on the door.

"Roddy? Just thought I would show him the dressing rooms...do you mind?"

Roddy was dressed in pink tight pants; see through shirt and a collar on his neck for his scene coming up in "Twinks and their toys."

Roddy was too large to be a twink, but he was going to be one of the twink's slaves. Foxy drank in the sight of the actor all dressed up. He would love to be the twink owning this slave. Lucky Little Randy was the bastard getting to play the twink in this one. The man was at least 34 but looked 16. Spender had to continuously prove the actor's age to the local authorities whenever Randy was in a new movie.

When Skinner walked into his dressing room, Roddy's hands were on his hips. Roddy looked like a vision of loveliness to the agent. It was sheer steel will power that kept him from taking the man then and there. His pert nipples could be seen through the sheer pink fabric of the shirt and the slight sheen of perspiration beading on his throat was definitely asking to be licked.

"Hi, there. I am just about to leave. Care to join me?" Roddy asked the man.

"You are Ramrod Stevens?"

"Yes...you haven't heard of me, have you?"

"Well, only in that you have a serious problem with overzealous fans."

Ramrod nodded. "Yes, it is a nuisance. Justin left after he was attacked in the parking lot last month. It was most disturbing."

"Justin?" The agent had to keep his voice from growling in anger.

"Yeah, my boyfriend. That was the fifth time it had happened and he was quite upset."

Foxy could see that the agent was quite taken with Roddy. In fact, he was quite jealous of the attention the agent was bestowing on the actor. The most disconcerting thing was he wasn't sure of whom he was more jealous. Roddy's voice interrupted Foxy's reverie. "...just doesn't make sense. My boyfriends look nothing like me at all. See?"

He handed the picture of Justin, a very good-looking man with green eyes and small nose, to the agent. "He is at least three inches shorter than I am. Why would they go after my boyfriends?"

Skinner cleared his throat and began, "Could be the perpetrator was looking to replace him."

Roddy put a hand to his forehead. "Of course, that makes complete sense, Mr.. Skinner."

Foxy wondered though, because Justin had been a trained kick boxer and should have easily stopped the assault.

They all went to the screening room a few moments later. They waited until it was Roddy's turn to act then watched as the scenes unfolded. Both were disappointed that Roddy did not have to undress at all during the scenes filmed.

"Well, that was an easy day today, guys. And looks like we get to leave early, according to Mac." Roddy grinned at them staring at him as if he were a marble statue come to life before their eyes.

Mac came up and shook the agent's hand. "Well, you can see we run a tight business here, Mr. Skinner. You know that Randy there is of age no matter how he looks..."

The agent looked impatient and sighed wearily, "Yes, all seems above board. It is just disturbing not to meet Mr. Spender. I was so looking forward to meeting him."

"Uncle Charlie is a good man, Mr. Skinner," interrupted Foxy. "He has helped a lot of men find work."

"I am sure he has, Mr. McCoy."

"You can call me Foxy, Mr. Skinner." A twinkle was in those hazel eyes as he said that.

Mac cleared his throat. "Well, just have some work in the editing room. Feel free to look around some more. I may be around for a bit longer."

"Thanks, Mac." They shook hands and Mac left.

"Well, I am glad I can get out of this ridiculous outfit. Pink always makes me look sallow."

Both Foxy and the agent thought otherwise, though they kept that to themselves. Foxy noticed that Roddy's toenails and fingernails were painted pink as well. Such attention to detail is one of the many things that Foxy found so appealing about the porn star.

"Do you need my help, Roddy?" asked Foxy.

"No, that is fine, though I wondered if Mr. Skinner could help me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if you could follow me home...I would hate if anything would happen tonight when a federal agent is right here to protect me."

Roddy did not catch the crestfallen look on Foxy's face but was not prepared for the eagerness in Skinner's.

"See you tomorrow, Foxy?" the actor suddenly turned to the other man.

"Oh yeah, see you, Roddy. Nice meeting you, Mr. Skinner," Foxy purred, resisting the urge to put his hand out for the big man to kiss.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. McCoy."

****

Walter Skinner, the AD of the X-Files branch of the FBI, was on leave and could not believe his luck when he was able to gain access to Starlight Studios. It was easier than he could imagine sending off a false notice to the porn studio and being acknowledged almost immediately by them. To finally be alone with THE Ramrod Stevens was almost too much to hope for. The man was the most delicious thing he had seen in a long time.

The first time he had seen him was in a blotter years ago about a runaway. He kept abreast of any notice of the runaway, fearing there would never be a follow-up on him. He stumbled across a piece of evidence of a porn video being found in the back of a senator's trunk one day that was confiscated and then later pointed to other clues that he was involved in a prostitution ring involving male minors. Walter could not believe that the boy in the video was the same as the runaway he had seen just two years prior. The boy was not a minor though. He had turned eighteen a few months before the film was made, but there were other boys involved in the film, who were underage.

Walter had done his best to find out everything he could about the boy in that film. He could not believe his luck when he found him in another film, this time from a more legitimate porn studio, and he learned that the boy had made a name for himself in the porn industry and was being called Ramrod Stevens. Walter knew the boy's real name and whole story behind him by the time he had come up with a plan to actually meet him. He wondered why he was so interested in this one boy out of the hundreds he had heard about.

At first, Walter told himself it was pure concern over the possibility of abuse, but there had been no evidence that this particular runaway was abused. Then it was just sheer coincidence that he had been a part of finding out the senator's filthy habits, which inevitably led Walter to come across that video. Again, there was no evidence that 'his' runaway had been abused. The perversity of his obsession all came to a head one day while he was in a video store and he curiously wandered over to the gay porn section and found a video with the name Ramrod Stevens on it. He just had to watch it. He didn't know why...as if some clue as to whether or not the boy who had run away from home at the age of sixteen had been abused could be found in the now older man in the porn industry almost twelve years later.

Walter waited until the very last day to turn in the tape before he popped it in and watched it. He was appalled at the paltry plot but it was certainly typical of most of the porn he had seen before, having watched quite a number of heterosexual porn videos in his time. What he was not prepared for was how viscerally he had reacted to the nude man of twenty- something on the small screen. The young man was like an Adonis and for the first time in his life, Walter felt himself hard as hell for another man. This obsession he had for the boy who was now a man would not go away. No matter how many jerk-off sessions, dating or even the few times he had taken a hustler to a hotel room, he could not shake this obsession. He had to meet this man for himself. He told himself it was just to satisfy this long curiosity he had about the boy who had run away from a home that was outwardly stable and happy. Though deep down inside just talking to the man about why he ran away would not quench his obsession.

****

Staring at that ass as it shimmied out of the tight jeans had his cock stirring dramatically in his pants. Walter was grateful that his suit coat covered it well. The actor clearly was unashamed of his body...'and rightfully so,' thought the Agent.

He coughed politely and asked, "Um, you are a very bright man, Mr. Stevens. I am curious why you remain in this type of industry..."

Roddy turned to face the agent and pulled on his pants while speaking, "Everyone asks that of actors, Mr. Skinner, especially porn actors. I would have given it up long ago if I hadn't come across Mr. Spender. Foxy is right, his uncle is a good man. He has taken many from going down the wrong path. None of the actors are allowed to use while they work, not even alcohol, and we are tested regularly. Mr. Spender has made working here like a family and I like that."

Walter had to bite back a moan when Roddy pulled the shirt over his head, exposing his gleaming chest with the pretty pink nipples. He certainly couldn't argue with Roddy wanting to remain in a family like atmosphere but it made him want to ask about why he ran away so long ago from a very stable home life and his own family.

He would just have to bide his time. He didn't want to frighten or upset the man. "Do you make good money working here, Mr. Stevens? If you mind me asking, that is..."

"Well, we don't even make half as much as the more legitimate actors like TV stars. Luckily, this isn't the only thing I do. I work at a gym and teach aerobics. Living simply is the key."

Walter could see that he would spend most of his free time working out; the man clearly would not be in front of the TV vegging much at all.

"You would have to plan ahead to make enough to live comfortably, I suspect."

"You are very right, Mr. Skinner. Luckily, I am very good with such things."

****

Roddy owned a Lexus, not the most sporty of cars, but something he could drive reasonably well while going back and forth between jobs and his home. Walter was quite surprised to find the porn star owned a quiet little cottage in one of the nicer neighborhoods. When he pulled into the driveway right after Roddy did, he got out and nodded at the house.

"Nice place you have here, Mr. Stevens."

Roddy smiled, sending a pulse straight to Walter's crotch. "Please, call me Roddy. We don't have to be so formal when we are away from the studios."

"Then I insist you must call me Walter."

"Since you were so nice to see me to my house, please come in, Walter."

Walter did not pick up any signs of interest from the man, but he seemed pleasant enough. He entered the man's house and noted that one of the letters in the box had the name Krycek on it. 'So he hasn't legally changed his name,' Walter thought.

He waited until Roddy had poured him a drink before he asked a very crucial question.

"Roddy, um, I came across a case while I was a police investigator in Virginia quite a number of years ago. You look very similar to a boy who ran away from home back in 1986. Are you that boy?"

Roddy looked at him with frightened eyes, the green in them were brilliant with shock.

"Is this a part of the studio investigation, Mr. Skinner?" asked Roddy breathlessly.

"No, just my own curiosity. I thought we were calling each other by our first names?"

"Oh, um, yes...sorry Walter, you just flustered me for a moment."

"Do you mind telling me if you were that boy? I have come a long way to find out if you are the same sixteen year old Alex Krycek who ran away from a seemingly stable and happy home."

Roddy suddenly became frightened. "Uh, Walter...if I am the boy who ran away from home when I was sixteen, why is it important for you to know?" He did his best to hide the fear in his voice.

"I have followed your career ever since I found out about you, Roddy...or should I call you Alex? I have wondered for so long if you were from an abusive household which caused you to run."

Roddy's breathing became a bit erratic, he was afraid, but he was not about to show that to this man who suddenly seemed very scary to him.

"Walter, I -my father used to drink a bit and my mother was mainly in denial about that, but no, my family was not abusive toward me."

"Then why run from them?"

"Walter, that is a bit personal, maybe now isn't a good time..."

"It is the perfect time, Alex. I am here in your house. I think we should get to know each other better..."

Alex was flummoxed. "You have known about me since I was sixteen? Am I the reason you came to the studios? Are you really an FBI agent?"

Walter grinned at the obviously flustered man. "Yes to all those questions, Alex. But I would have to say that I should be the one asking the questions."

"And why is that?" Alex's heart was in his throat now.

"Because I am the FBI agent trying to find out why a seemingly intelligent, outgoing and handsome young man should leave his family when he wasn't abused."

"I-uh, Walter, I am gay as you know...my father was a bigot in the worst way. I knew if he found out about me, who knows what would have happened. He was already trying to get me to join the military and though some gay boys would relish that idea, I was one who did not. Um, can I ask you why you came all this way to California to find out about me?"

"Sure, Alex...I think, I think I fell in love with you at some point. I really don't know when it was but...I have wanted you in the worst way, especially when I started watching you in your videos."

Alex wanted to run right then but he wanted to find out something first and he was too afraid to do anything to cause the man to react badly. "Are-have you been the one stalking my boyfriends?"

Walter shook his head. "That hardly matters now, does it?"

"I - yes, I think it does, Walter. I mean, you are in my home, telling me you are in love with me, I would like to know if you are the one who has been hurting my boyfriends these past couple of years." Alex did not know why he felt it was important to remain calm, but he thought the man was a bit insane. Maybe if he remained calm then the other man would too.

"No, I haven't hurt them, Alex, just removed them so I could be the one beside you."

Alex was trembling now. "You are the reason I have lost my boyfriends? Why would you do that to me, Walter? What do you want from me?"

"I want to be your lover, Alex. I want to stay with you and take care of you."

That upset Alex to no end. "Walter, I have been taking care of myself for twelve years now. I don't need to be taken care of."

"You do. I can see it in your eyes... even in those silly movies you make. You want to be loved and I am the one to give you what you need."

"Walter...don't I get a say in that? You aren't exactly my type...you saw the men I date."

"You just have been with the wrong men, Alex. If they truly loved you, they would have stayed with you no matter what."

Alex sighed then gave up trying to rationalize with the man. "Do you want to fuck me? Is that it?" He began to pull off his shirt.

"No, Alex, when I am with you, I will be making love to you."

And with that said, he grasped the other man's neck and pulled Alex close to kiss him. Alex let him, opening up his mouth to let the man in. He had taught self-defense classes and rape avoidance classes in his gym. He knew the best way to avoid being hurt in these types of situations. There was no doubt about it though, the man could kiss, but Alex was not turned on in the slightest. He had kissed plenty of men in the porn industry, but they never did a thing for him. He had reacted more by kissing Foxy earlier that day.

The other man began taking off Alex's clothing slowly, and Alex let him. He could not believe it. He was in his own home about to be raped by a FBI agent. That was certainly not a scenario in any of the defense classes he taught, but he knew that if he had to, letting a man who was probably just as strong and just as trained rape him was far better than giving that man a reason to hurt him or even kill him. Alex realized shortly though, that the man wasn't a rapist. He had been sucking on his nipples for a long time, but when he reached down to touch his cock, he pulled away when Alex's cock was flaccid.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Walter asked, his voice deep with lust.

Alex shook his head.

"Alex, you have been fucked plenty of times by other men in those films and you were hard as a rock. Don't tell me that was trick photography!"

Alex shook his head. "No, but I also had a fluffer..." he stopped before he said more.

"A fluffer? Is that who your boyfriends were to you, Alex?"

"No, they weren't, Walter..."

"Alex, I am not a rapist, damn it. I am in love with you." Walter sighed in consternation. "You aren't hard! You probably won't even get hard. I know I don't look like your lovers...but I don't look that bad, do I?"

"No, of course not, Walter. That isn't it."

Walter huffed then pulled off his jacket, then his tie and shirt. The more Walter revealed the more Alex was appreciating the view.

"For an older bald man, Walter, you are quite sexy." Alex voice was getting deeper as he became aroused.

"I have kept myself fit for you, my Alex." That made a frown appear on those soft pink lips. Walter bent down and kissed that frown away. As he continued to caress and kiss the man beneath him, he realized that no matter what he did, Alex was not getting erect. What normally would have a man coming several times over was not getting anywhere with the younger man.

He pulled back with a sigh. "Am I that repulsive to you?"

Alex had to catch his breath and then he shook his head. "No, Walter, it isn't you...I think I may need my fluffer..."

Walter growled, "This isn't a movie set, Alex!"

"I know, I know...but it is the only way I can think of that will help me perform under pressure!"

Walter was quite upset, but he realized he had to get the fluffer; otherwise he would have to leave without completely having Alex, as he wanted.

"Fine...what is his number?" he ground out through clenched teeth.

Alex hesitated, not sure it would be a good idea to involve someone else, especially not Foxy, Spender's nephew.

"Tell me!"

Alex finally told him, feeling it would not do to lie to him or bring someone else which may anger the man further.

"What's is the man's name?"

Alex sighed then said, "You met him earlier...Foxy McCoy."

Walter dialed the number Alex gave him. For the longest time it rang then a slightly breathless person picked it up.

"Hello?"

Walter said, "Hello, Foxy, this is Walter Skinner. I am at Alex's. He was hoping you could join us for dinner."

There was a large pause in which time he heard mumbling and the sound of the phone hitting something.

"I-I will be right over...should I bring something?" he asked hopefully.

"Just yourself."

"Great! See you there!" Foxy hung up before Walter could say more.

****

Foxy screamed. "Yeah!! I will be with two of the hunkiest men I have seen in a long time!"

Bryant, the substitute lover who had been making Foxy breathless earlier, was in a tizzy. "Who is it? Jared? I thought he was with your uncle..."

"No! Walter and Roddy!"

"Walter? Who is Walter?"

"Never you mind, Bryant. I am going there with bells on...shit; I have to freshen up a bit. Damn, Bryant, but I smell like you-ew!"

Bryant sniffed under his arms. "What? I don't stink!"

Foxy just laughed and shook his head. Bryant was not there for his intelligence anyway. Foxy rushed into his bathroom to wash his face and hands. Then squirted some expensive cologne into the air and walked through it.

"Now, all ready. Bye, Bryant, I will tell you all the yummy details later."

"OK, cool. I can stay here and order pizza?"

"Sure, I just don't know how long I will be gone. If I am not back in two days, don't come looking for me." He grinned, winked at Bryant, then left.

Halfway out the parking garage, Foxy began to wonder about something. He realized something wasn't right. Why did Walter call and not Roddy? He was glad his uncle had insisted he carry a licensed gun with him. But since he hated to carry the evil thing with him, he kept it in his glove compartment. He doubted that he would need to use it on the FBI agent, but the way Roddy had acted earlier before they met Walter, Foxy felt there was no reason why not to be extra cautious.

Roddy's little cottage was beautiful to Foxy; he envied the man for owning such a beautiful thing but only briefly, much preferring the exciting times in the city.

Everything looked calm. He parked in the street since two cars took up the driveway. Then he got out of his car and stared for just a second at the house. He couldn't believe anything was amiss inside. The lights were on and it looked very welcoming. So he proceeded to the door without taking his gun with him after all.

He knocked on the door enthusiastically and, a few minutes later, Walter answered it.

"Mr. Skinner, so nice to see you again! Where is Roddy?"

Walter let the young lean man in, finding him a bit annoying but not too hard on the eyes.

"Please, call me Walter, Foxy."

Foxy grinned at him and waited patiently as Walter closed the door. Subconsciously he worried about Walter letting him into Roddy's house without the host there to greet him.

"Sure thing, Walter," he purred at the man, wanting to engage the older man so he wouldn't feel so nervous.

"Roddy never told you his real name, did he?" Walter asked out of the blue.

"Uh, no...I knew Roddy was a stage name, but -"

"His name is Alex. Come with me to the bedroom, Foxy. Alex wanted to show me something earlier but felt like he needed your assistance."

Foxy did not like the sound of that. "Walter, is Roddy OK?"

"His name is Alex, Foxy."

Foxy stared at the big man with large eyes. "Is Alex all right, Walter?"

"He is just wonderful, Foxy, he just requires your services in the bedroom."

Foxy balked for a moment but the look in Walter's eyes frightened him. He meekly moved toward the bedroom door, hoping he would not see anything too awful once he peeked through it.

What he saw made his heart jump to his throat. Roddy was spread-eagled on the bed, his ankles and wrists tied up and he did not look overly happy about it. But other than that he was not hurt or damaged as far as Foxy could see.

"Roddy?" he asked softly, but then Walter entered the bedroom too.

"Call him Alex, Foxy, that is his name. Is that your real name, Foxy?"

"I-well, my real name is Fox Mulder...but I legally changed it when I was 19."

"Get over here, Fox. Do what you do with Alex on the set so we can have some fun tonight."

Foxy's brows shot up. But he realized what the problem was instantly as he would on the set. He moved toward the bed and suddenly remembered doing this in a scene where Roddy was tied up. Such things usually took some getting used to for the actor, and his fluffer was called in numerous times to get the actor ready.

He moved toward the bed and saw that though Roddy did not look overly enthused to see him, he looked cooperative. Foxy tried to reassure him with his eyes as he reached down and took the flaccid cock in his hands. He ran his hands softly over the flaccid member until there was a reaction and suddenly he was holding the cock in his hands. Roddy's breath was coming louder and faster and his pulse quickened as Foxy stroked him. Roddy closed his eyes, realizing in his predicament, that for the longest time he hadn't been getting hard unless Foxy's hands had been on him. No wonder his boyfriends left. No matter what Walter may have done, it was Roddy's need to have Foxy's hands on him that had driven Justin and the others away. The only time he was in the mood was after he had left the studios.

Roddy moaned, realizing he wasn't at work and he could react in ways he wouldn't otherwise. "Oh god, Foxy. Yes."

Walter took some lube and poured some into Fox's hands, helping ease the way as Alex became more erect and ready for him. He moved over to the front of Alex and bent and kissed him, running his hands up and down the shivering body.

Walter did not want a threesome, but realizing there probably was no other alternative, he moved back to the lean man standing and began to remove his clothing. He wasn't happy to see that Foxy was responding probably to Alex more than himself, but he didn't care at the moment. He ran his hands over the long muscles of the 'fluffer' who responded by sighing in pleasure, loving the large blunt callused hands caressing over his body.

Who knew that he would get what he wished for earlier? Foxy loved every minute of it, being with two gorgeous men, even if one of them had frightened him for a moment.

Alex was amazed at how sexy Foxy was once he was fully nude and being caressed by the large man. The sight of it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen...and that was something for a man in the porn industry to admit. Foxy had a beautiful body and if the porn industry didn't think so, Alex could care less. Seeing Walter's large hands pinch the hard nubs of Foxy's nipples made Alex gasp and he moaned, "Please..."

Foxy returned his attention to the cock in his hand and softly ran his thumb over the leaking head. Meanwhile, Walter was sucking on a bit of Foxy's long neck while his fingers had moved down to grip the fluffer's cock. He was going to fluff the fluffer, he thought idly before the moans from both men swept such a silly notion from his mind.

Walter rubbed his cock against the groove of the ass in front of him. 'Damn, his ass is sweet!'

Fucking the little guy may be better than trying to do a man who didn't seem interested at all, at least Foxy was a slut.

Foxy could not believe how turned on he was by having his hands on Roddy outside the studios. It was sheer bliss. Feeling those rough strong hands work him was also a major turn on. He moaned then decided that he needed to taste that cock for the first time. He bent and lapped at the head and Roddy wailed out. Roddy wanted to grab that bobbing head in his hands but they were tied and he couldn't. If he had known how amazing that mouth would be wrapped around his cock...

Just then Foxy began to moan as thick fingers were breaching his ass. And the pleasure was all Roddy's. The porn star cried out at the added stimulus of Foxy's hands caressing his taut stomach while Foxy continued to moan with those thick fingers stretching him. Walter bent down and nibbled a bit of Foxy's shoulder as he tried his best to open a condom with his teeth and one hand. Setting it on the tip of his cock he rolled it downward, trying to hold off as much as he could with the feel of Foxy at his fingertips and the sounds of Roddy gasping.

"Shit, fuck, damn," growled Walter, looking for some lube of any kind. He had been hard for too damn long and he needed to fuck some ass if it was the last thing he did. He noticed a hand appeared beside him, it was Foxy holding out a tube. He wanted to kiss him, but instead he bent and nibbled on the fingers. 'The little slut brought something with him after all,' Walter snickered to himself.

Soon, the head of his cock breached that tight ass of Foxy. Roddy was getting close, he could tell by the sounds he was making, edging up his arousal bit by bit as his cock inched through the tight ring of muscles. The sucking noises and the moans from Roddy was driving him insane...he couldn't hold back anymore, before being fully seated, he edged back out and began to enter Foxy again.

Foxy decided to change things a bit, he grasped a hold of Roddy's balls, keeping him from coming too soon, making the porn star cry out.

"Don't...please...Foxy!" cried Roddy. Tears welled up in the fluffer's eyes. He didn't want to make Roddy wait. Foxy, still holding Roddy's cock in his mouth, soothed the trembling abdominal muscles with one hand as the fingers of the other still held onto Roddy's scrotum.

Foxy impatiently thrust back to get Walter going again, which he did soon enough and established a rhythm that had Foxy whimpering around the cock in his mouth. Roddy moaned, the muscles in his arms were screaming at him as he held on tightly to the bedposts. Walter's hands clasped tightly around the small hips of Foxy's and began to pound into him, thrusting him up against the bed and sending the cock deeper into his mouth. Foxy had been in this position before, it wasn't new to him by any means, but between these two very hot people, it was a delight.

Foxy's hand ran up to caress the pert nipples on Roddy's chest, making the porn star shiver. He played with them awhile as his ass was getting pounded and his mouth was getting fucked. He pulled away to cry out when one of Walter's hands reached around and grasped his rampant cock.

"Cum, Foxy, I want to hear you scream." That deep voice in his ear caused Foxy to pant then wail as he came when Walter's hand jerked him fast, his cum landing all over the lower half of Roddy. He felt Walter pound into him a few more times then the big man grunted as he released inside the condom.

Foxy fell forward on top of Roddy who was grateful for the friction and began to thrust his hips up against the weight. The cum made it easy for him to slide his cock against Foxy's sweat slicked abdomen. Walter pulled out of the fluffer with a distinct plopping noise and disposed of the condom once he found a trashcan. Then he wet a rag and pushed the dead to the world Foxy off his beloved so he could clean him, then noticed he hadn't come yet. He took the rag and slid it up and down the rampant erection until shivers ran through Roddy's body and he bent and nibbled on a pink nipple until Roddy cried out and came finally. His whole body bowed up from the bed.

Walter took pity on his sweet Alex, and unleashed the bindings around his wrists. Alex was too exhausted to caress his wrists so Walter did it for him, soothing the sore muscles. Alex began to purr when Walter continued with his massage down his arms and then his stomach. He skirted the sensitive groin area and rubbed down the sleek golden legs, taking time to feel the hairs on his hands. He stopped when he was too exhausted to continue more and he pulled the limp Foxy against him so they could sleep comfortably. The last thing he felt was Alex kissing his chin and the whispered, "Thank you."

When Foxy awoke, he was blissfully aware that he had been fucked good the night before. Then he remembered who had done the fucking. The thick evidence of the man was lying against his thighs and it felt so right, he didn't want to move. Then he felt the heavy arm across his chest and he liked that as well. He felt warm breath against his cheek. He moved his head just so and his lips were right against the other man's. He reveled in the sensual feel of that mouth against his own for a moment before tracing it with his own, and then he dared to stick his tongue out and lap at the lips. He then shimmied his hips and their half hard erections were gliding exquisitely together.

The big man woke with a start, feeling a cock caress his own and a tongue lick his lips. He grinned against the tongue lapping his lips and it slipped into his mouth. He sucked on that tongue for a brief moment before pulling away.

"Hey there, Fox. You certainly are living up to that name of yours!" he said jovially, feeling quite good himself. Just then he sat bolt up straight and turned in the bed to look for Alex. He sighed in relief when he saw the form nearly to the very edge of the bed. He turned his attention to Alex and ran a hand down his lovely arm. He couldn't actually believe that he was in the same bed as the boy who had runaway twelve years ago.

Foxy rose from his side of the bed, wanting to get a view of Roddy just waking.

Walter began to nuzzle Alex's neck then he pushed him toward the middle of the bed, waking the sleeping beauty up finally. Alex smiled at the large man then at Fox. Walter looked over at Fox and told with his eyes what he wanted Fox to do. Fox grinned goofily for a moment then sprawled his long lean frame down beside Alex's. For just a moment, Walter watched as those sweet lips nuzzled the left side of Alex's neck, then Walter took the right side while Alex was content to lay back and feel two sets of lips caressing his body. One hand on his right side then another on his left side began to caress down his belly and he sighed in contentment.

Alex couldn't believe how amazing he felt. Not in a long time did he feel so connected with anyone as he did these two - two people vastly different and yet so delicious together. One balding older man, a complete stranger, and one fey man he had known for some time, were sending him orbiting the sun and back again. He could get used to this.

He let his arms trail down one back and then the next. One was hard as a brick, the other soft and sleek like a seal. The possibilities were endless. He knew he had to talk to Walter about what he had done to his boyfriend but right now he could care less.

Their hands and mouths trailed down either side of him and he was hard and leaking before they even reached his cock. Their tongues trailed up his cock, licking themselves as much as Alex. Their mouths and tongues met at the head and the mutual sucking and lapping sent Alex into a frenzy. They were frenching as much as giving head, tasting and playing. With such a double attack on his already sensitive cock, Alex cried out his release, both of them lapping and swallowing as much as they could while the rest splattered down their face and onto Alex's belly.

They seemed to take it upon themselves to have a competition, who could lick up the most jizm from Alex's body. Their tongues playfully fenced for a moment before pulling away in exhaustion, settling back into the warmth of their mutual mouths.

Alex purred, stretching himself after such a spell binding cum. "Mm, that was wonderful, guys. I don't think I have had a more delicious morning wake up call-ever!"

He watched with his lids half closed as Walter and Foxy began to caress themselves, their hands on each other's erections, and it looked to be another match to see who could make the other cum first.

A bead of sweat trickled down Foxy's face. Those delicious thick callused fingers rubbing on his cock were sending him into orbit.

Walter loved those long fingers caressing him. It was great, though he would much prefer to have that pretty mouth wrapped around him.

Alex watched for just a second more before he realized where their cum would land, so he crawled over to the other side of the bed and went in search of a couple of towels. He had been in plenty of scenes where he had been the recipient of tons of semen spent on and in his body. He could do without that in his regular life if he could avoid it. He found a couple of clean ones from his bathroom closet and dampened them as quickly as he could then headed back in time for them to spend themselves on them. Foxy came first with Walter shortly afterwards. A mess averted.

Alex handed out t-shirts to them both and a pair of his sweats to Foxy and himself. Walter had to make do with boxer shorts. Alex wanted to run his hands down that tight t-shirt showing every muscle movement of the big man's chest and abdomen. He knew the issue between Walter and himself was not over just because they had some great sex.

"Walter, we must talk...but I am starving. Come on -- I'll make a big breakfast for us all."

Walter's feelings for the porn star doubled, if that was possible. Alex could cook and that was always a plus in Walter's book. Being single for so long, he had learned to cook, but it was hard since he was alone. With his sweet Alex, he knew it would be perfect. Then he looked at Foxy. The lanky boy was all arms and legs. But had the cutest nose to Walter. They could keep him for at least a little while...especially to appease his Alex. Though in the back of his mind, he wondered exactly how much Alex needed Foxy. Maybe it had been the biggest mistake in his life to bring them two together.

Foxy was just so glad to be with two hunky men who were well hung and could fuck like bunnies. He had no clue what either man felt about him but was glad that they both seemed attracted to him. He could guess though that Walter must have coerced Alex into sex with him last night. He frankly didn't understand why. Walter was a brick shithouse and he would have been the one coercing if it had been him in Alex's place last night.

They sat down in the big dining area and waited while Alex served them. Walter grasped one of Alex's hands and kissed the wrist. "You are a very good host, Alex."

Alex sighed. "Let's eat first, Walter. Then we will talk."

Alex saw how heartily Walter ate while Foxy was much more picky. Alex grinned at himself, wondering how many times he would see such a thing at his table. He hoped longer than would otherwise seem reasonable. He would have to set ground rules for Walter, there was no other option he could think of. And Foxy...he did not know what to do about Foxy, except understand what he really felt for the fluffer. Would any relationship they had effect their work? He hoped not. The biggest thing he was not sure of was how Mr. Spender would react to his nephew with his most popular star.

Alex pulled away and cleared the dishes when they were done and Walter quickly came up to help him. Alex smiled at Walter, knowing he could get used to a man wanting to please him so much that he would help him clean up. None of his other lovers had been so attentive.

Walter and Alex moved to the living room, where Foxy was sprawled over the couch, napping while they had been cleaning up. Alex bent and kissed Foxy awake, surprised at how much he loved to be with the long lanky man. Even his nose didn't seem so big after all. It really suited his face and he would look ridiculous if it was changed in anyway.

"Wake up, Foxy." Alex smiled at the fluttering lashes opening up to the sweetest hazel eyes he had ever seen. He could easily get used to seeing those eyes open up in the morning.

Foxy blushed and murmured apologetically; "Eating breakfast always makes me sleepy. I usually skip it."

"That is not good for you, you know."

Foxy grinned. "Now you sound like Bryant."

"Who is that?" Alex asked more sharply than he intended. He was acting like a jealous boyfriend.

Foxy sat up and shook his head, knocking the sleep out of him. "Just a friend, an old friend. He is always trying to get me to change my eating habits. But I don't have the same metabolism as he does."

Alex nodded. Then he looked at Walter. The big guy sat down on one of the comfortable lounge chairs that faced the couch. "Foxy, Walter and I have to discuss something important. Since it will involve you as well, could you stay and listen in for a bit?"

Foxy nodded quickly but Walter frowned, not liking the sound of the bit about it involving the fluffer as well.

"Very well." Alex sat down beside Foxy and looked at Walter. "I have been in many types of relationships, Walter, but I don't think I have ever been with someone who was in love with me first. All my relationships began purely physically then it led to love. If you truly love me as you say, then you must accept some ground rules. Otherwise, I doubt we could ever work out, Walter."

"That sorta gives you all the cards, Alex," Walter growled, not overly liking this Alex who was far more assertive and less acquiescent than he had been the night before.

"If you do not like it, I think you should return to DC."

Walter shook his head. "No, I wouldn't do that. I don't like it overly, but I love you too much not to try."

"Good. I think it would be a wonderful experience for us both, in fact, for us all. That includes Foxy, since right now I don't think I can be with anyone without him."

Walter nodded, blinking back tears of frustration. He knew he had to agree; otherwise all that he had done would go to naught.

"You do realize that I could easily put charges against you for harassing my boyfriends..."

"Boyfriend, Alex. I have only been in California since January."

Alex sat back and stared at him in shock for a second. "You haven't been stalking my other boyfriends?"

Walter shook his head. "No, I haven't. I only attacked Justin in March. Then two times in the past month. That's it."

Alex sighed. "Then I still have a stalker out there. Oh no! I thought you were it. I thought if it was just you, I could deal with it, but now..."

Walter grabbed the nervously clenching fists in his own and began kissing the knuckles. "Whoever it is, Alex, I will find out for you. I will get rid of them."

Alex shook his head. "Oh god, Walter, I don't want you to jeopardize your job!"

Walter shook his head. "You couldn't, Alex. I have been on administrative leave because I fucked up a case I was on. They are investigating it as we speak. I was just foolhardy and was too distracted to pay attention to very obvious clues right before my eyes. I don't know how much longer they will keep me on leave. Hell, they'll probably force me into early retirement now."

Foxy listened to all this with his usual attention to details and gasped, "Alex, your boyfriends have been hounded for the past two years?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, Foxy."

"I think I know who may have done it."

Walter looked at the fluffer as if he had grown wings. "Boy, don't be silly. How could you know from what we just revealed to you?"

"Because, Mr. Big Shot, though I didn't know what was going on at the time, I know my uncle's schedule fairly well. I was his personal assistant before he changed my position." Foxy coughed. "Um, anyway, I was always curious what Uncle Charlie was having Jared doing, but I think I know now."

"Jared? You think Jared has been attacking my boyfriends? But why?"

"I am not sure why. Just that my friend, Bryant, has a major crush on Jared and Bryant has been known to stalk."

"Are you saying Bryant is my stalker?"

"No, not Bryant. But I think he may have witnessed Jared casing your place before, Roddy. I also remember that my uncle mentioned to Jared that he would like him to step up on the jobs he had for him."

"But that could be anything, Foxy."

"Not really. Jared never does anything but sit around yelling at me to go to my uncle and then he just does it because he partly is in love with me." Foxy grinned widely, knowing he was totally pulling their leg. "Anyway, Bryant has this major crush on Jared and I wouldn't put it past him to stalk Jared."

"Why didn't you tell me before this, Foxy?"

"I didn't think it important until now."

They both looked at Walter. "How well do you know your uncle, Foxy?"

Foxy shrugged. "Well, he has been good to me and he is very good to the men he works with...at least until now."

"It just doesn't make sense that your uncle would do that to me, Foxy. He has been so nice to me. He is doing his best to keep me in the business."

Foxy slapped his hand over his mouth. "That must be it then. He doesn't want you to leave. I think he has been worried that you would quit soon, Roddy."

"But why would he think that?"

Foxy shrugged. "Unless he was afraid your boyfriends were a threat in some way."

Roddy's eyes grew big in his face. "Shit, my first boyfriend I had when I began working for your uncle was independently wealthy. He may have thought he would take me away from this life."

Walter nodded. "Damn, Foxy, you are good. You aren't an undercover cop or something?"

Foxy giggled. "Me? Who would let me on a police force?"

Walter shook his head. "You are brilliant at profiling, boy. Maybe you should try out ..."

Foxy gasped. "And leave the porn industry?? Never!"

Alex looked at Foxy and said, "You know, if anyone is wasting their talents, Foxy, it is you. You are very smart and your uncle is keeping you from making it big. I don't really know why..."

Foxy shrugged. "Maybe he wants me to take his place when he retires."

"Then he should let you in on his meetings, Foxy."

"Well, he did at first, but then I met Mr. Hawthorne then Mr. Melinsky. He decided I shouldn't be there anymore."

Alex snickered at that but Walter looked at Foxy curiously.

"Long story," said Foxy.

Alex winked and said, "He has a problem with distracting his uncle's business partners."

"That is bad for business," said Walter sagely.

"Ha!" cried Foxy in protest. "Mr. Hawthorne was quite happy to help after..." He stopped and started blushing.

Walter shook his head and chuckled. "I bet he was, sweet Fox." He grasped Fox and pressed the lean man to him, his hands cupped Fox's ass and breathed, "This is something to help with afterwards."

Alex stared with wide eyes while Walter nuzzled Fox's neck. They looked so sexy together. He had been a fool for so long not realizing how sexy Foxy was all that time he knew him. Those big hands on Foxy's ass made Alex shiver, thinking of how they would feel on his own. Damn, he wondered if they could both stay with him. That would be perfect. He smiled to himself. He was trying to think of the best way around everything. But now what to do about Foxy's uncle? He frowned, trying to think of the best diplomatic solution. He was worried that a direct confrontation would upset Foxy's uncle and who knew what he was capable of.

Just then two pairs of hands grasped him and pulled him out of his reverie. He smiled at them and they kissed him all over. Oh yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

Walter's hands reached around and grasped his ass and then he realized, whether with Foxy's presence or not, he was hard for the big guy. Foxy had no problem being delegated to kissing Alex's neck as Walter pressed their erections together. Walter bent his head slightly and they kissed. Alex's stomach did little flips. Shit, the man could kiss; there was no doubt about that. Their cocks rubbed just right as Walter pumped his hips into Alex's. The younger man moaned into Walter's mouth as Foxy's long fingers ran down his back in feather touches that sent a shiver running through the porn star. He didn't think he could ever get enough of these guys.

He sighed and let them take over. He grasped the back of the couch and then a slick finger slowly entered him. The thickness of the fingers told him it was Walter. He had no clue where Foxy was until after he heard the ripping sound of a condom being opened then the thick bluntness of Walter's cockhead touching him. He looked over and saw Foxy squirming beside him on the couch, and then a wet warmth engulfed his own hard leaking cock that had been dripping down on the leather. Alex closed his eyes, letting the sensations take over him. He grunted as Walter thrust deeply in him after slowly breaching the ring of muscles.

He heard his breath sound harsh in his ears, then realized it was Walter's as well. He cried out when Walter bit his ear just as the big man jabbed inward, hitting his prostate. Alex saw stars for a brief second. The mouth held still as his hips jerked forward involuntarily. Then the mouth proceeded to send his desire higher and higher. The thrusting, sucking and lapping were making it harder and harder for him to keep himself in the position he was in. His arms began to tremble as his legs began to give. He shifted, inadvertently giving deeper access to Walter as well as letting his knees brace against the couch's frame.

The pounding seemed endless but the sucking brought him closer and closer to the edge. Foxy's talented mouth seemed to intuit when it was time to back off for a bit. Alex began to wonder how he was able to gauge such a thing when he felt a big hand reach around and pinched one of his nipples hard. Oh god, that must be a signal of the big man's closeness. His thrusts were more erratic. The pounding seemed endless but the sucking brought him closer and closer to the edge continually. His teeth were still worrying Alex's ear. The porn star wondered if he would have an earlobe left when they were through, then the mouth seemed to inhale him and he lost all interest in his ear.

With a cry, his eyes rolled back in his head and he came down Foxy's throat. He was losing his ability to stay in that position but thankfully rolled away, bringing the half dead older man with him.

Foxy moaned, feeling his hard cock engulfed by a warm mouth. He hadn't been able to touch himself earlier. Whoever it was knew what to do because in no time he shot his load.

A large shiny head appeared in his line of sight and kissed him. The older man pulled away and smirked at seeing Foxy's eyes closed and his mouth open. He was already lightly snoring. It was the cutest sound Walter had ever heard.

He moved away and let the boys nap. He sat down at the dining room table and drank coffee, trying to figure out the best plan to deal with Foxy's uncle.

After a good while, he kissed Alex awake, licking the sweet lips once those green eyes opened.

"Hey, beautiful. When do you work again?" he murmured.

Alex rubbed his eyes and stretched, looking quite delicious to Walter. "Um, we might shoot some more scenes tonight. Let me call Mac."

Walter moved over to Foxy, giving Alex room to reach the phone. He cupped the ass cheek that hung half off the sofa. Foxy's ass moved with the grope, not at all bothered by such a thing while he slept. Walter wondered how many lovers had groped that ass. It was certainly very gropeable. His thoughts were pulled away from caressing Foxy's when Alex said, "Yeah, Mac said just a few more shots tonight and then we can take the rest of the week off."

"Good. Maybe we can figure out what Foxy's uncle is up to."

Alex took Walter's left hand and said, "Walter, this really isn't your affair. I think Foxy and I can handle it."

It took all of Walter's will power not to growl but he managed and responded softly, "I love you, Alex, and I am certainly becoming fond of Foxy." His hand squeezed tightly around the ass, his thumb rubbing just inside the crease of it. That produced a response, Foxy gasped then blinked awake. "I want to help you figure this out."

"Wha-?" asked Foxy, sleepily.

"Do you know when your uncle returns from his little vacation?"

Foxy shook his head. "No, but I know where he goes when he wants to hide from the IRS."

"You think your uncle will be there now?"

Foxy shrugged. "Probably. I don't think he likes to go far when he is just skipping town for a week or so."

"Does he do that often?"

"Well, on occasion. I think he must keep a mistress there...but I haven't been there. Only once when I was much younger. It's just up north. About fifty miles outside of Redding. He keeps an estate there."

"Hmm," Walter murmured noncommittally.

"Walter, what are you planning?"

"I was just wondering why he would try to keep you single, Alex. Is he really worried that you would leave the business?"

Alex shrugged. "I guess that is it. Why else would he threaten my boyfriends?"

"Hmm, maybe we should pay your uncle a visit, Foxy."

"Go to his estate? I haven't been there in such a long time."

"Do you know how to get there?"

Foxy nodded. "Yeah, I think so. It's been awhile. But once I have been to a place, I rarely forget it."

Walter considered Foxy for a moment then nodded his head. "Great, you can lead us...unless you want to drive us there."

"Shoot, do you know how long a drive it is to Redding?"

"No."

He grinned. "I don't know either."

He winked and Walter slapped his ass.

"You brat."

"I was just a kid," he protested mildly.

"Let's look it up on the computer."

Foxy smiled. "Hey, I am really good with the map directions site."

Alex returned the smile and turned on his computer. Walter and Foxy were busy playing with each other when Alex said, "I think this is the right site to get a good map."

Foxy peered over Alex's shoulder, studying the site on the screen, then he turned his head slightly and licked the cheek closest to him. Alex's eyebrows shot up. Foxy grinned wickedly and breathed, "I always wanted to do that..."

Alex grasped Foxy by the face and kissed him, his tongue licking that full bottom lip until Foxy moaned. Walter watched, only slightly jealous, he was shocked to realize he wasn't sure who he was more jealous of. When they pulled apart to breathe, Foxy quickly turned his attention to the computer and easily typed a few things in, and moved the mouse a few times. "There, it is over five hundred miles. You don't really plan to drive there, do you, Walter?"

"Foxy, you have Weaverville as the destination. What about Redding?"

"Weaverville is closer to my uncle's estate. His estate used to be a tourist resort at one time."

"It must be beautiful up there."

"It is...I don't no why we never went up there more often. Anyway, Uncle Charlie only goes up there a few times a year anyway."

Skinner interjected to say, "Well, looks like we are flying. I do not think we could make it to Weaverville in one day."

"Oh man, I was so looking forward to a road trip!" cried Foxy.

"Well, we could rent a RV," suggested Alex suddenly.

Foxy grinned, he looked like his tail was wagging. Skinner's sour expression faded and he sighed. "You sure you want to go on a long road trip?"

Alex looked to Foxy then back to Walter. "I think I would love to be wherever you two are."

Walter nearly choked in emotion. He moved closer and kissed Alex softly on the lips. "You are more wonderful than I ever could have imagined, Alex."

Later on, Alex left for work while Walter and Foxy called around for places that rented RVs. They found one and Walter went to get it. Foxy, meanwhile, called Bryant and told him all about the road trip, loving the fact he was making his erstwhile boyfriend jealous as hell.

"You went off with Trip last summer and never told me where you two were," he answered in retaliation to the hurtful remarks Bryant paid him. "I, at least, am telling you where I am. I can't give you a number though, because my uncle didn't have one when I was younger and I have no idea if he has one now. Anyway, once we get there I will call you, OK?"

Bryant sighed and said, "Fine, but you have to tell me everything when you get back!"

Foxy snorted. "I haven't even told you all that happened last night, and this morning and after breakfast..."

Bryant laughed. "You damn well better tell me it all or else!"

Foxy giggled. "I will. Kissy, kissy, my master is looking at me sternly."

The stern look on Walter's face faded into a bright smile and Foxy's heart nearly beat out of his chest.

"Bye," Foxy croaked and then fumbled the phone for a second before putting it back as best he could. He half jumped into Walter's big arms, kissing him as if they had all day. Walter's hands squeezed the tight ass until Foxy whimpered against his mouth. Walter pulled away and murmured, "Sorry."

"That's OK, I like it a bit rough." He winked and Walter grabbed him once more and kissed him breathless again.

"Come on, we have to get that RV," growled Walter, pulling the dazed fluffer with him.

By the time they drove the RV back to Alex's cottage, Alex had returned from the studios very happy to start a mini-vacation with his new found lovers.

Alex had left his cell phone number with Mac, letting him know that he and Foxy would be out of town for the next few days. Mac had looked at him oddly for a bit then grinned broadly.

"Well, I wondered when you would get it through your thick head that Foxy was quite willing and available."

Alex smiled at Mac. "I knew. I was just too self involved to think it mattered."

Mac returned the smile. "I am so happy for you both. He is almost like my own kid."

Alex promised, "I will do my best to make him happy, Mac. I have been way too selfish these past few years. No more."

"Good to hear."

What Alex was not aware of was, once he left Mac's office, the older man picked up his phone and waited a bit before he said, "Look's like it worked, sir."

*****

Foxy was jumping up and down in excitement. "The RV is wonderful, Roddy!" He grabbed the porn star's hand and pulled him into the big machine. "Looky! All the amenities!!"

"It looks wonderful, Foxy." Alex smiled at the excited man and pulled him against his body and kissed him.

Foxy pulled away, his eyes slightly glazed and asked, his voice thick with lust, "What was that for?"

"I think Mac approves of us, Foxy."

"Mac? You told him we were together?"

"I wanted him to know we would be out of town together. He is a smart man, my sweet Foxy."

"I - I just didn't think that you...I mean..."

"You thought I didn't think we were an item? I wouldn't have made love to you if I didn't think we were together. I certainly wouldn't want to go off to the wilds of Northern California with you if I didn't want to be with you and trust you."

Foxy cried out then pressed his face to Alex's chest. "I didn't know if you really- I had no clue what you felt about me, Alex."

Alex ran his hands down the trembling man's back and whispered, "I was a selfish bastard, Foxy. I never realized how much I wanted you until an FBI agent forced me to."

Foxy looked up into Alex's face, curiosity and concern on his face. "Walter didn't force himself on you, did he?"

Alex shook his head. "He frightened me a bit at first, but then he made me realize something about myself that I am so glad for."

"What?"

"You...how much I wanted you, this...and never realized it before."

Foxy snuggled closer against Alex's chest. Walter coughed from the door of the RV. "Hey, we should get this thing supplied so we can get going, boys."

Alex smiled at Walter then softly kissed Foxy's forehead. "You wanna get this thing on the road, Foxy?"

Foxy lifted his head. "You bet!"

They moved apart and entered the cottage with Walter. After looking at all that Alex had supply-wise, Foxy took Walter with him to get a few more things while Alex started loading the RV. Walter picked up a road map of Northern California while Foxy bought a few games and condoms and lube. Walter smiled broadly at the younger man and said, "Good thinking, Fox."

He grinned back. "Well, we both want to have you as much as possible, Walter."

Walter felt a sense of happiness he hadn't felt in a long time and then a sense of guilt at the way he had forced himself on these two beautiful men. If he hadn't interrupted their lives...

"Hey there, handsome. Come on, I didn't mean anything..."

Walter shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Foxy. I'm fine. Just realizing I must be the luckiest asshole."

"As we are," Foxy purred, moving close enough for only Walter to hear.

*****

When they arrived back at the cottage, Alex was already to go. "Are we ready?"

They both nodded. "Who should drive first? I can follow street signs fairly well, but maybe one of you should begin since I am unfamiliar with the roads here."

"Let me!" cried Foxy. "I wanna see how well I can drive this big guy."

He grinned broadly and both Walter and Alex groaned.

"I am an excellent driver," he said using the tone of Rain Man.

Walter snorted. "OK, fine."

Walter and Alex settled in the back, gripping the arms of the seats in worry. After a few lurching starts Foxy giggled and said, "I have the hang of it now, guys. No fear."

Alex waited a moment before rising and sitting in Walter's lap and whispered, "I feel much safer now."

A shiver ran down Walter's back and his big arms wrapped tightly around the warm bundle in his arms. He turned his face and pressed his lips to the soft mouth, opening immediately for his tongue. He moaned in his throat as the mouth sucked his tongue. He began to massage the back that seemed to move into his caresses.

After a moment, they heard Foxy call back to them, "Hey, you better be doing what I would be doing otherwise I will be sorely disappointed."

Alex giggled against Walter's mouth. "Should we go up there and tease him, Walter?"

"And risk causing an accident? I think not. Anyway, I am quite happy with the way things are right now." The last was said deeply and Alex sighed in pleasure.

"Fine with me," purred Alex and began licking and sucking against the thick neck next to his mouth.

"I don't think I have ever had sex in an RV before," Walter murmured.

"Me neither. I would love to try..."

They kissed one more time before Alex's hand began patting the thick mound beside his hip. Alex slowly began to unzip the tight jeans Walter was wearing, slowly. Walter could feel each of the teeth of the zipper opening up, sending a pulse straight to his cock. Alex ran his hand down the hard abdomen slowly, sending a shiver down Walter's back. When Alex's hand came to the opened jeans, he reached in and gripped the thick cock that seemed to pulse in his hand. He moved off the muscled leg he was perched on and sat on his knees to take that hard cock in his mouth.

Just then the RV lurched to a stop. Alex grabbed the sides of the seat, keeping his mouth slack to ensure he or Walter would not be injured.

"Sorry!" Foxy called out.

"Damn, Foxy, Alex nearly bit my cock off!"

"Oops! Maybe you should wait until after I get on the freeway..."

"Brat..." but he was cut off as Alex began to suck on his cock industriously. He clasped the bobbing head in his hands and moaned as Alex's tongue caressed the underside of his cock. When Alex deep throated suddenly, Walter groaned out, nearly levitating off the seat. He did his best not to thrust up into that hot wetness, trying to keep himself from cumming too soon. Alex's other hand crept down and began to caress the tightening balls, and then thrust a finger underneath, making Walter's hips jerk upward as he gasped in surprise.

"Alex..." he moaned. "I'm about to cum..."

Alex let his throat relax, giving Walter full access to hump his hips upward, letting the older man fuck his mouth. With a few fast thrusts, Walter moaned out his release. Alex swallowed, and then licked him clean. He pressed his face against Walter's belly while Walter lightly napped, his head leaning back against the back of the seat.

Alex sat for a bit, letting himself relax, then he rose and looked down at the sleeping older man. The man looked so deliciously debauched with his cock still sticking out of his pants. He began to wonder at his forward behavior toward the man who was practically a stranger. He could not believe that he was with such a man. Only a few months ago, he wouldn't be caught within a hundred feet of someone like this Walter Skinner. Especially a federal agent. 'You are getting soft in your old age,' he thought to himself. Then he looked down at the still thick gorgeous cock and snorted to himself. 'Yeah, right.'

He moved toward the front of the RV and sat down on the passenger seat and immediately buckled himself in.

Foxy winked at him. "Looks like you had yourself a protein shake."

Alex winked back. "Shake being the operative word, heavy foot."

Foxy sighed in fake exasperation. "I couldn't help it. There were teenagers necking in front of me, I had to break, otherwise it would have taken us quite a bit longer than we had anticipated..."

"Hush you, and pay attention to the road," growled Alex teasingly.

Foxy pouted then glanced over at the man and saw immediately his problem. "Hey, a truck stop is coming up shortly...I can stop and take care of that for you."

Alex smiled at the eagerness in Foxy's voice. "That's OK, sweetheart. I am fine."

Foxy pouted. "I like protein shakes too..."

"I think Walter would be quite upset if we don't make some headway between LA and Redding."

Foxy smiled slyly. "That's what my intention was!"

Alex shook his head. "You are insatiable, brat!"

Foxy licked his lips slowly and Alex groaned. "How long before that truck stop?"

Foxy perked up and informed him, "After the next exit."

"Let's go for it."

Foxy tried to keep from smiling but it was hard. His cock was twitching at the prospect of being intimate with the man he had come to admire, respect and lust after these past two years they knew each other. 'Down boy,' he told it mentally, not sure if Alex would be up for compensating him. It didn't care in the slightest. He just hoped it would get what it wanted after all.

When he finally moved into the exit and found a good parking spot, he turned on the internal lights as the sun was going down. He looked over at the man still seated and buckled beside him and he smiled almost shyly.

Then he went on his knees and was just about to do the same thing that Alex had done to Walter until Alex's hand held him back.

"Just a second." He unbuckled the seat belt and rose. He pressed himself against Foxy's lean body and kissed him thoroughly. Letting his tongue lick and lap at the full bottom lip and the lovely curved top lip.

Foxy leaned into Alex's body. He became limp against the other man.

Alex had to half-carry him down as he began to kiss down that long neck that beckoned to be marked. Moving over the limp body, Alex ran his hand up the loose t-shirt that hung off the lean frame. He began to kiss and caress the clavicle with his tongue, letting his teeth graze as his hands went exploring. He pulled the shirt up and kissed the soft skin that was exposed as his fingers unbuttoned and unzipped the pants.

Foxy whispered, "I want to taste you too."

Alex rose then removed his pants and underwear and lined himself up with those luscious lips. He felt Foxy's long fingers take his cock then a hot warmth bathed his glans. He reached into Foxy's pants and pulled out the leaking cock and swallowed it down. They both began to imitate each other's actions, doing a slight trick with their tongue or movement of their head to cause the other to hitch their breath or moan around the cock.

Walter snorted awake from his light nap. Felt a cold breeze against his still exposed cock and rose to zip and button. He was about to move to the front of the RV when he noticed the big lump in the walkway totally blocking the way. He watched as the lump only moved slightly here or there and made only minimal sounds as it continued with its ministrations.

He decided to be tactful and opened the side exit and went around to the driver's side. He opened the door but frowned when he saw the keys still in the ignition. He took them out of the ignition, walked back to the side entrance and entered the RV. The lump was still at it. He sighed then looked around for something to make in the tiny little kitchen.

Alex heard Walter moving about. He was too distracted at the moment to do anything though and continued diligently sucking and licking Foxy's cock then did something all together dastardly. He reached down and performed the same maneuver he had Walter. Foxy nearly gagged on Alex's cock but moaned around his cock then whimpered as he came down the other man's throat.

Foxy gasped out, pulling away from the cock, "You cheated."

Walter chuckled at Foxy. "All's fair in love and war, boy."

When Alex had lapped the tip diligently, he smirked down at the other man. "Walter's right."

Foxy pouted for a moment then he thrust a finger in his mouth and got it all wet then began to circle Alex's anus as he sucked the very hard cock back into his mouth. Alex groaned out and Walter stopped his futile attempts at making something decent. He opened up a beer and sat down to watch the evening's entertainment.

With the wet finger working in and out, it did not take long before Alex cried out his completion. The other man eagerly swallowed it all down.

Walter congratulated Alex then said, "Hey...either one of you good at cooking?"

Alex groaned. "I'll cook, Walter. Just let me get my breath back."

Foxy rose, adjusted himself, zipped up with a satisfied smile and then rushed over to sit in Walter's lap. "Good. I get some quality playtime with Walter."

Alex bent and kissed Foxy then Walter. "I've always loved cooking for my boyfriends."

"You have been with more than one guy before, right?" asked Foxy, curious.

"Actually, no. This is a first for me."

Walter couldn't believe it. From the videos, it looked like Ramrod was a slut. But the reality was a completely different thing.

Alex saw the look and said, "I know it seems unbelievable, but I haven't really been that adventurous. A few times my boyfriend would broach the subject but I am much more of a homebody and a one man guy."

Foxy pouted. "I hope you aren't put out this time..."

Alex shook his head. "Oh no, Foxy. I think with Walter and you, I want a package set."

He thought as he was preparing the light dinner for them all. 'Hmm, maybe that was another reason a few of my boyfriends left. I haven't been overly adventurous.'

He looked over at Walter and Foxy as they kissed and Foxy's hands began to tease Walter's neck and back. They were beautiful together and they seemed to fit, but Alex knew they were missing something, and that was himself. He smiled. It was the first time he felt totally content in a relationship. They were so different physically, emotionally and temperamentally, but together they were something. He realized he was the perfect middleman for their relationship. No doubt about it. He would be the glue to keep this relationship going. He knew he could do it.

After dinner, they continued. This time Walter drove while Foxy slept; Alex sat for a time with Walter then he slept. Alex woke about five hours later and made some coffee. He offered some to Walter and said, "Hey sexy. I can take over now if you want to sleep."

Walter smiled at Alex and nodded. "Sure thing, my sweet boy. Let me find a place to stop."

Alex kissed Walter goodnight then resumed driving. Walter went in the back where it was thankfully dark and smirked, seeing half the bed taken up with Foxy's long body. He pulled up the bottom half of the blanket and tickled Foxy's foot. Foxy murmured and didn't move at all. Walter pondered for a second, then decided he would just half lay on top of the sprawled body. When he did, Foxy totally got the wrong idea and began to caress himself against the body half atop his. 'The little slut!' thought Walter. He lifted the blanket and reached down and grabbed the slowly rising erection and yanked, hard.

"Ow!" cried the now fully awake man.

"Move over, now," growled Walter.

"You didn't have to take it out on my cock!" whined the boy-man. Walter smiled and kissed the frown of that pouty bottom lip. "Go back to sleep or keep Alex company."

Foxy huffed then stretched languidly. "What if I want to fuck?"

"Then you should go fuck the toilet."

Foxy wiggled his ass. "You sure you don't want some of this?"

"Yeah, I do. But preferably in about eight hours from now."

"You are no fun. We should be in Weaverville by that time."

"Oh well."

Foxy sighed then rose up out of the bed gracefully, pride wounded but his half hard cock led him into the bathroom. "And if you must know, I am NOT going to fuck the toilet. I have to take a leak."

Walter could care less; he was halfway to la la land. When Walter woke it was from a good morning kiss by Foxy then Alex. "MMM. I take it that means we have arrived."

"Yeah. We did. But now Foxy is uncertain where to go exactly. We thought after you get up, take a quick shower and eat, you could ask locally if they know of the whereabouts of the Spender estate."

"And why me?"

"Well, you don't look as suspicious as Foxy and I and..."

Walter snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Well, you also have an FBI badge."

Walter sighed and gave up. He sat up on the bed and looked over at the two sexy men watching him as if they were expecting him to perform some acrobatic moves.

"Is there something else?"

"Um, er, yeah. We were ticketed because of where we parked. Could you take care of that while you are at it?"

Walter nodded and decided maybe it was best this way. He could possibly act like a cop and get more information out of the local authorities here than act like a fibbie. After they fed him and promised him lots and lots of makeup sex, he grudgingly went on his way.

They worried about him when he hadn't returned in an hour, but they kept themselves busy because Foxy refused to relax until Alex had fucked him into the mattress. When they had showered, dressed and eaten they were very happy to see Walter appear at the side entrance.

"You missed me, my boys?" he asked, in a rather good mood, considering.

Foxy ran up to him and threw himself in his arms. "Yes, yes, I missed you!"

"Good to hear, because I have to take Sergeant Collins out on a date tonight."

Foxy looked into those brown eyes in curiosity. "You were picked up at a police station? I think I need to move up here!"

"She would be very happy to have more men up here, Foxy. But she may be disappointed in you."

Foxy gasped then punched Walter half-heartedly in the arm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed when his fist contacted hard muscle.

"I can't even beat you properly, Walter. That isn't fair. Bryant always cries when I hit him."

Walter chuckled. "Well, he wasn't a marine like I was, I am sure."

Foxy stared at Walter in amazement then he breathed softly, "You were a marine?"

"Yes..." Foxy's mouth covered his, kissing and caressing his body all over the larger man.

Alex came up and smiled at them. "He has been very affectionate today. Is he on his period?"

Foxy turned a mean look on Alex. "For that, no kisses for you! And you, Walter. I refuse you going out with some female steroid case! No!"

"She isn't, in fact she is rather petite like another lady I work with."

Foxy gasped. "Does she have red hair?"

"Um, yes she does, actually."

"Oh my god!! You know Dana Scully, my cousin!"

"Oh, Dana. I was referring to my secretary, Kim. She also has red hair."

"Kim? Oh my god, Dana always talks about her friend, Kim!"

"She does, huh?"

"Yes! They are inseparable from what Dana says. Whenever they leave work they go out and spend all evening together."

"They do? Hmm, I think it will be kind of hard to face my secretary after that bit. I will be imagining all sorts of things between them." He winked at Foxy whose face reddened.

"Well, you look very pretty like that, Foxy," murmured Walter. "I think, though, that we need to get out of here if we want to ensure that Sergeant Collins doesn't get upset that I have stood her up. She did provide me with directions to get to the Spender Estate after all."

Foxy whooped. "Let's go then!"

Walter took the keys from Alex and started up the RV and they were on their way to the Spender estate.

It was about a ten-minute drive since the traffic was light. But they nearly missed it because they had to look out for a dirt road, which was hidden by lots of underbrush and overgrown grass.

Foxy began to recognize it as they moved through the dirt road and saw a large estate come into view. Walter could tell it was on at least five acres of land.

"I remember it now." Foxy grinned like a little boy. "It was fun but I didn't get to stay very long."

Walter looked at the joyous expression on the other man's face, making him look at least fifteen years younger.

"So, your uncle was a cool man then for a young kid then?"

Foxy smiled at Walter. "He sure was."

Walter smiled, wanted to share in the sheer joy in the other man's boyish face.

Alex kissed Foxy then Walter. "I think your uncle couldn't be too bad, Foxy, if he maybe wanted us to be together."

Walter snorted. "I don't think he counted on me, though."

Foxy pressed his face to Walter's chest. "Maybe he doesn't want us together, I don't know, Alex. He never confides in me with much."

Alex looked at Foxy sadly but didn't comment.

When the RV finally breached the curve of the dirt road, a large mansion like house stood in front of a water fountain. It looked like a governor's mansion.

"Damn, I don't remembering it being so large!"

When they came around the water fountain, they got out and stretched their legs. The door was opened and Jared came over to greet them.

"Foxy, Alex ...what are you doing here? Your uncle wasn't expecting you." The large man turned to Walter. "Sir, have they gotten into mischief?"

"No, not at all. We just wanted to say hello to his uncle. Seems we came across some interesting bit of information that we wanted to share with Mr. Spender."

Jared looked curiously at the FBI agent who was looking completely relaxed in a T-shirt and jeans. "Um, he wasn't expecting visitors. He is conducting some rather delicate business matters at the moment..."

Now it was Walter's turn to look suspicious. "What do you mean? I thought he was on vacation. What other business does a porn maverick need?"

Jared gulped. "I am not at liberty to tell you that..."

Walter moved up into Jared's face, even though the man was at least two inches taller. "I am a federal agent and I demand to know what is going on here. I was authorized to search his business, I am sure it would be nothing to get approval to search his estate as well."

Just then the door opened and Spender walked out. "Let them in, Jared. Mr. Skinner, what an unusual surprise."

"Hi, Uncle Charlie." Foxy smiled at his uncle goofily as if nothing was wrong and everything was normal.

"Foxy, my boy. You sure can pick unusual bed...friends. I never expected you to be with a federal agent."

Alex wondered about that, but the older man smiled warmly at him and he dismissed it.

"It is definitely a pleasure to see my favorite star. How are you, Roddy?"

That was very unusual for Alex to be greeted so informally by Spender. Usually the man called him Mr. Stevens.

"I am doing well, Mr. Spender."

"Charles, please, Roddy."

He moved out of the way to let them enter his house. They entered into a long hall with a long Oriental rug leading into a very large living area. Walter was very impressed at how cozy it was though still very luxurious. Just then he noticed a group of men in Armani. They looked so familiar he nearly did a double take.

"Wha-?" began Skinner, but Spender took them all into a sitting room where he had a servant bring some beverages for them all.

"The men are nothing to do with you, Mr. Skinner. And it is a good thing. Because I am working for the Bureau in the California branch and they would be highly upset if they learned of your false claim of search and seizure." Walter paled. "Since you are a guest in my house and a friend of my nephew's..." He coughed. "I will let it slide for now. I have other important business to attend to."

Walter didn't know what to make of that, he was just so grateful that Spender wasn't going to press charges. Alex and Foxy looked at Walter curiously. They didn't get a chance to contemplate the whole thing before Spender said loudly, "Well, my boys. I see you have been busy while I was away. Entertaining Mr. Skinner."

Foxy blushed furiously. "Well, um..."

"Charles, Walter was kind enough to follow me home that first night he visited..." began Alex awkwardly.

"This is the very reason I am so glad you two could get together, Alex."

Alex looked flummoxed. He didn't even know Mr. Spender knew his real name.

"I wasn't expecting Walter to be in the twosome I had planned, but, that cannot be helped."

They all looked at him in consternation.

"I know this may seem a bit ...unusual, but I was in desperate need of joining you two together."

Alex looked over at Walter uncomfortably.

"No, not the estimable Walter Skinner but with my own flesh and blood, Fox Mulder. I still do not understand why he chose to change his name. It is a very good name. Why do you ask?"

They looked at him dumbly.

"Because I knew my company needed to be put in the right hands. I intend to retire. Right now, working with the Feds on the matter of criminal activities and the porn industry, has left me weary of my earlier designs. I find myself wanting more than what the studios can provide me. So, that means, I must find suitable replacements." He looked at them critically. "I know you must think that you are not capable of handling the ins and outs of the job. Well, I beg to differ with that notion. You are both quite capable men, both young and strong. You could make much with it. But most especially, I could trust you both to keep it at the high level of security and the mainly drug-free environment that it is today. Maybe individually there would be some problems, but together, I think you two would make a formidable team to replace me." He smiled then, making himself look younger and far more approachable.

They were all a bit nonplused. Alex spoke first, "Mi-Charles, you intended to bring Foxy and I together? For business purposes?"

"Well, yes. Selfishly, that was the main reason. Though, I knew from certain people's observations--who shall remain nameless--that you two were heading in more than a platonic business direction, you just needed a shove to make it work. I did not count on a particular diversion to those plans," he looked at Skinner sharply, "but he has fumbled you both right into my hands. Do not worry, Mr. Skinner. Since my nephew seems to take a shine to you, I am sure all will be fine." He paused to drink some water lying on the table beside the comfortable lounge chair he was in. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have important business to attend. My attendant, Mason, shall be with you shortly to set you up in rooms for your stay. I do hope you intend to stay?" he asked then smiled. "Good. I will join you for dinner in about three hours. Until then..."

He left them and they were all looking rather uncertain and slightly stunned. They looked at each other like strangers having farted in a restroom. They were saved from being mortified by Mason who walked up and asked if they would like something to eat or drink. They declined then were shown to adjoining rooms on the third floor.

"Man, oh man," gasped Foxy, walking into Alex's room directly. "I never thought he cared about me at all."

Alex pulled Foxy to him and kissed him. "Your uncle is amazing. And all along I thought it was Walter who had brought us together. I was so blind. Walter only brought us together faster than anticipated."

Foxy smiled and said, "I am smarter than I act sometimes. It keeps me well attended to. So, I know I can do right by my uncle. With your help, of course."

Alex agreed by kissing Foxy fully, thrusting his tongue in his mouth and pulling away only to breathe, "Let's go get Walter."

They both half ran into the older man's room and stared at him taking his shirt off. He looked at them quizzically.

Alex came closer to Walter and half moaned, "Have I told you how sexy you look in just your jeans?"

Walter snorted. "Thanks, my ego needed that. I hope that what Foxy's uncle said..."

"Shh, Walter, don't ruin the moment. All I wanna do is be with you and Foxy totally naked on one of these palatial beds."

Walter looked at the four-poster noncommittally. "Yes, I am sure these beds are quite sturdy and strong to hold us, but right now I was thinking of a shower. The RV is certainly not the best place to wash."

Foxy squealed. "Come take a look at the shower in here!! It is big enough for five men."

He was grinning widely at them while running up and down the long shower. Walter chuckled and said, "You are supposed to be undressed in a shower, Foxy. Did you not learn anything?"

Foxy pouted for a moment but loved it when two pairs of hands began taking his clothes off. "I think I could get used to this," he sighed in utter enjoyment.

Their hands ran up and down the lean muscled man, sending his skin tingling with sensitivity.

"What about you two?" He finally managed.

They looked at each other and Alex's hands grasped Walter's jeans button just as Foxy began to unbutton Alex's. Foxy's tongue lapped along the exposed ass cheeks, tempted by the firm plumpness right under his nose. Meanwhile, Walter's big hands ripped Alex's T-shirt right off to gain easy access to his pert nipples. He attacked one with his tongue and teeth while Alex tried to push the tight jeans off the ex-marine. Alex gasped when a warm wetness lapped his anus. But he continued to push and pull down as best he could while Walter sucked hard on the other nipple. The groans coming from the porn star incited Foxy to increase his explorations. He sucked on the pink wet flesh and loved the gasp it caused in his lover. Alex tried to say something but couldn't, his synapses were all gone...all blood rushing down to his anus and cock, pausing along the way to pulse through his throbbing nipples.

Walter said what was on Alex's mind after he pulled away, "We need to get in the shower guys."

Foxy pulled away and groaned, "We might as well get dirty first..."

"You guys were getting me pretty clean there with your tongues..." gasped out Alex.

"We can do this in the shower..." They decided that was just the right answer and they moved toward the shower, Skinner kicking off his jeans and underwear while he was at it.

Walter put a long arm over to turn on the water and was surprised how warm it was almost automatically. The size of the shower caused part of it to steam up and it was if they were in a sauna.

"This is wonderful," sighed Foxy. "I don't remember a shower like this as a kid."

Walter let his whole body drench with the water then let Foxy get Alex all wet. Walter grabbed the shower gel and quickly began to lather Foxy's lean body. Alex's arms went around his waist and grabbed the shower gel to pour into the porn stars hands then he began to wash the large broad back of the agent. His slippery fingers slipped between the hard ass cheeks and got a groan from the big guy when he caressed across the sensitive nerve endings. He giggled and did it again. Walter was thoroughly distracted from pumping Foxy's long dick with his slippery fist. He turned suddenly, after feeling that finger stab inwards a few times, and grabbed the giggling man and thrust his tongue down his throat. Foxy eyes widened to see a soapy ass pointing directly at him. And his cock seemed to know exactly what to do. He ran his soapy flesh right against the crack of the hard cheeks and moaned his delight. The slippery soap, the tight cheeks and his already hard cock nearly sent him over the edge until he heard Walter groan, "Go ahead, Foxy, fuck me."

Foxy nearly fainted. Walter was bending over slightly, lifting his ass for Foxy to access his hole better. He gripped those strong hips in his hands, aimed himself just right then let the big man have it. It was the tightest place Foxy's cock had ever been in. He grunted in effort as he slowly eased inside the tight channel.

"When was the last time you were fucked, Walter?" he half ground out between clenched teeth, hoping not to lose it too soon.

"About ten years," Walter panted out. He took Alex's pretty cock in his hand and began pumping it. As Foxy got into the swing of things, Walter swallowed the cock whole. Alex cried out, feeling like he was being sucked by a univac.

Foxy was having the time of his life, thrusting deeply into that sweet tight channel that at once pushed and squeezed him almost unbearably and, at the same time, let him in easily.

Alex's fingers held onto Walter's ears, the big man's head was too slick to hold onto, as Walter sucked on him some more. Just when Alex was about to cum, he pulled back and came right onto the hot wet cum covered tongue while Foxy pulled out and came all over Walter's ass. Foxy leaned against the wall of the shower for a moment catching his breath while Alex pressed his body to Walter's. He felt a hard cock that still hadn't cum. He started to slide down to take it in his mouth but Walter gripped his swollen cock tightly in his grip and began to jerk off. Foxy moved up closer and wrapped his own hand around the large organ and began to pump along with him. Alex, sensing a moment, put his hand as well on it and they all pumped Walter's cock together in unison.

Foxy giggled for a moment, thinking 'All for one and one for all,' but was lost in the moment of the seizing up of balls and the splattering his cum across the shower to the sliding door. They were all very impressed, but too out of it to comment.

Exhausted, they crawled into bed. Tomorrow, they would start their new life together, but that was tomorrow. Tonight, they were content to sleep and dream of each other.

THE END

 

* * *

 

Title: Epilogue to Porn Star  
Author: Bertie  
Date: 12/11/01  
Fandom: XF  
Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Category: PWP  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Archive: sure  
Feedback:   
Series/Sequel: probably more to come;)  
Other website: http://www.squidge.org/~vyper/BertiesFics/PornStar.htm  
Warning: Major AU. Ramrod Stevens is Alex-porn star extraordinaire, Foxy McCoy is Fox Mulder-his fluffer and Walter Skinner is an FBI agent who gets caught up in the porn world;)  
Disclaimers: These characters have been through so many characterizations, scenes, universes, positions (my personal favorite;). So I don't think it would hurt too much to put them in this world I created for them.  
Notes: To my tireless and amazing beta, the Goddess Michele, may she reign supreme forever. To refer back to the orginial story click above link.

* * *

Foxy woke with a smile on his face; he had just had the most amazing dream. He was with the most fabulous, delicious and beautiful man in the whole world and the man loved him. They had made long, passionate love together all night before falling asleep together, exhausted, when dawn finally arrived. He stretched languidly and his hand encountered a large lump beside him. He automatically thought: 'Ugh! Bryant spent the night with me again? I must be desperate!'

He turned over to look at the lump, ready to crinkle his nose at the odor, and discovered instead a vision of loveliness. There lay, in such sweet repose, the most fabulous, delicious and beautiful man of his dreams. Foxy felt like screaming for joy, but he settled for licking those sweet lips, kissing those lovely closed eyes and long lashes, and nibbling the end of that cute nose until the owner of all that fabulousness was awake.

It had only been two weeks since Uncle Charlie had given him the full ownership of the Starlight Studios, and it still felt like a dream sometimes. Especially now, with his heart's desire waking under his kisses like something out of a fairy tale. An X-Rated fairy tale to be sure, but Foxy wasn't one to argue semantics.

A smile that sent a fire through him beamed out and Foxy thought he'd melt from the heat of that grin. His cock was twitching good morning, but before he could touch it, Alex reached over and started pumping it, slowly at first then, increasing the pace as Foxy grew more aroused. Foxy moaned, wanting to feel more, but also wanting to feel his lover.

"L-let me," he managed. He reached over and grasped Alex's erection in his hands.

Alex moaned, loving having his fluffer touch him. He immediately chastised himself for thinking that; Foxy was much more than just his fluffer. He was his lover, and his forever he hoped.

Just then a large hand came up from the depths of the bed sheets and wrapped itself over both of theirs. Walter, thought Foxy. How could he forget the one man who had brought them together and was now responsible for fucking them both silly practically every night? Foxy loved the feel of those big strong hands working his body-he didn't think he could get enough of them.

Alex turned his head and Walter claimed those sweet lips for his own. He gasped into the big man's mouth as Walter's cock slipped into his still loosened hole. Foxy watched them making love, feeling so privileged to be with such amazingly beautiful and loving men. His lovers hands continued to caress his cock, though more desperately, until Foxy gasped, then came all over.

Those amazing hands were working on Alex's cock as well, and doing a good job of sending him over the edge. Between the manual stimulation, and the feel of Walter's big cock sliding inside him, hit his prostate coming and going was a potent combination and soon Alex was crying out his release. Walter let his lover spasm around him but then continued to pound into the hot wet hole. Foxy watched with his eyes half shut then reached over and tickled under the big man's scrotum. That did it; Walter was coming into his lover.

When they finally rose and stumbled into the shower to clean up, it was nearly time to get ready for work. Alex made them a big breakfast and then they all kissed each other just before climbing into Alex's car.

Walter had been permanently removed of duty, which he gladly accepted. There was nothing left in DC but old memories and deep regrets. He was simply grateful he was allowed retirement benefits and had no urge to return to Washington. Having a home to move in to had helped the situation, but having two amazingly loving and adorable men to share it with, made it the best gift he could have been given.

Alex looked over at the two men in his car. They were so different and yet so perfect for him and each other. He worried about Walter though. The man seemed to sometimes be on the edge of boiling over with some unspoken emotions, and he couldn't understand why. He did know that when he touched him, the man seemed to calm, relax visibly and start to get out of whatever fugue he was getting into.

Other times the fugue state worked wonders for the bedroom. He smiled at the small ache in his backside that seemed to say; "I can do this more often."

When they reached the studios, Mac greeted them with a smile. "The boys are doing well, Foxy. Trevor had to be sent home, though. Came today with liquor practically soaked into his clothes."

Foxy sighed. "Trevor needs help, Mac. Is this still because of his lover leaving him?"

Mac nodded. "I am sure of it."

"Set him up with an appointment, Mac. Otherwise we will just have to let him go."

Mac nodded and said, "Will do."

Mac loved this new very efficient and assertive Foxy McCoy. He had always known that the boy had it in him and was glad he was now running the business very effectively since Spender had retired. He had to admit that sometimes he still missed the old man, who had let him do his thing totally without interference. Foxy was far more hands on. Mac smirked at that analogy as he watched Foxy walk away with Alex and Walter trailing behind him. He was definitely more hands on with the star of the studios.

Once in his office Foxy kissed Walter and watched as Alex did as well. Walter then left the office to stand guard outside the main office. Turning to his star, Foxy smiled warmly. "Shall we get down to business?"

Alex smiled back at him. "Oh yeah."

Foxy watched as his star shimmied out of his clothes in a very seductive little dance that had his cock twitching in his pants.

In no time, Foxy was sprawled against the desk of his office, his legs hiked over Alex's shoulders and his star was plumbing his asshole.

They had set up a camera in the walls where they would film each other in the office and they were planning on editing it and calling it The Executive and his Playmate.

Walter stood outside the office, waiting to be invited in. He joined in the fun every once and awhile. Foxy said that could be edited later and made into another video called The Executive, his Playmate and the Security Guard. Walter just lifted his eyebrow but went with it. How could he say no to his two beautiful lovers? He wasn't camera shy; the enthusiasm of his lovers helped him forget that it was even there. It certainly beat the tedium of being Foxy's personal bodyguard.

He squirmed when he heard some familiar sounds behind the executive office door.

'Fuck this!' he thought. He decided that today would be an extra editing day, and immediately entered the office. A huge grin spread across his face as he heard Foxy moaning loudly while Alex fucked him.

Walter couldn't resist. He had to be a part of it. So he came up behind Alex and began to rim him. The semi-retired porn star moaned as that thick hot tongue thrust into him. Walter loved to taste him, and had been very happy to learn that Alex had never come from someone doing that to him before, but he came the first time the older man had done that to him.

Alex had stilled his thrusting while Walter was rimming him, and Foxy did not like that one bit. He grabbed Alex by the hair and pulled him down to kiss him, letting his tongue tell his lover without words just what he was missing. Alex's tongue tangled with his as they fought for dominance. Soon his hips were bucking back against Walter's thrusting tongue and he had to pull away from Foxy to moan, "Fuck me, Walter."

Foxy smiled in triumph as Walter's cock pushed Alex forward into him. They seemed to both be fucking the executive together and it was not long before the big man's thrusts were sending him over the edge. Alex was pulled down again for another passionate kiss as Foxy came all over.

Alex gasped in sweet lungfuls of air through Foxy's lips as his own orgasm hit him with the force of a hurricane. The clamping of Alex's muscles sent Walter over the edge and he roared out his completion deep within his lover.

They lay there still connected until Foxy cried out; he was slowly being suffocated from the combined weight of his lovers. Walter slowly pulled out of Alex, and then watched as the younger man pulled off of Foxy, cum slowly pouring down his long thighs. Foxy moaned a bit, feeling his muscles try to regain their strength. He didn't know if he would be able to sit down. Alex reached out a hand and Foxy gratefully took it, letting his lover pull him up from the desk.

"Well, that will definitely have to be edited out." Foxy smiled warmly to his lovers. "That was wonderful. I wonder who should be on the bottom next?" He said this looking pointedly at Walter.

Walter gave a big grin. "Hey, I'm up for it."

Alex snickered. "No, you aren't, big guy." He looked pointedly at the slowly shrinking cock against Walter's balls.

Walter just grinned back. "Well, maybe later."

"I'm starving. What's on the menu today, boys?" asked Foxy, suddenly feeling all managerial.

"I think we should clean up. Delivery boys get upset when they find us nude. You know what that last boy did."

"Well, he was downright rude screaming like that! I wasn't going to eat him, Walter.well, not much." Foxy winked then sighed in concession. "Very well. A clean up then lunch. I think we worked up an appetite."

*****

Walter lay in the pool that he had insisted they purchase once he'd completed his move to California. It was almost midnight, but he could care less. Even after the sun had gone down, the air was still warm, unlike D.C., and he let the warmth that still enveloped him lull him into a light nap. His last waking thought was that he had never felt so carefree and fulfilled. It seemed like he had spent most of his forty-nine years on earth dragging his carcass through life in the most dismal fashion, not realizing what was out there for him. He felt so much better now.

Alex looked over at Foxy who was reading a Cosmo article about how to make your man beg.

"Baby, I think we need to go check on Walter. He has been out in that pool for too long."

Foxy smiled. "He likes it out there. He says that's the life. He is retired you know."

"Yes, and it might be cute for a man in his twenties, like Ben in The Graduate, but when you are pushing fifty-not so much."

Foxy looked at Alex curiously then rose and said, "Come on. Let's see how cute he is."

The young studio owner went out the back to the verandah and saw the large dark figure lying in the pool. He thought he saw movement, but couldn't be sure in the darkness, so he decided to turn on the floodlights. When the light illuminated Walter lying on a float in the middle of the pool, Foxy finally saw what the movement was and he grinned.

Alex came up to him and Foxy put his finger to his lips and then pointed to Walter. The older man was lying on the flotation device with a very soft smile and a very impressive erection. Alex had to choke back a giggle.

"What is he thinking about?" whispered Foxy to Alex.

"You have to ask?" His lover winked knowingly.

"Let's go join "big and ready" out in the pool," Foxy insisted.

Alex went over to the stack of equipment lying beside the pool and found a float for him and Foxy, then watched as his lover stripped, shimmying his ass to get out of his pants in a way that he knew Alex loved.

Alex was glad that Walter had insisted they build up the barrier walls between them and the neighbors. He didn't know them very well, but even if he did, he didn't think it would be right for them to get an eyeful whenever Walter became frisky in their back yard, which happened far too often. As Foxy removed the last of his clothes, Alex thought again how gorgeous his lover was stripped bare and he didn't think he should give anyone a free show. Foxy's body belonged to him and Walter.

Foxy took one of the floats and put it on the water then turned to watch as his lover stripped, totally unconscious of giving a show whenever he moved. Then Alex put his float down in the water and gingerly slid onto it as quietly as he could. Foxy did the same, trying hard not to squeal whenever the cool water touched his flesh. They slowly and quietly moved toward Walter, whose erection seemed to have grown even more impressive, if that was possible.

Alex moved toward his feet while Foxy went to Walter's side. He smiled at Alex then bent and enveloped that big impressive cockhead into his mouth just as Alex bent down to lick at his lover's balls.

Walter woke up then with a start. He groaned. "Oh god!! You boys scared me for a second."

Then he moaned softly as Foxy's tongue worked wonders on the nerve endings just under the glans. Feeling Alex's tongue lap along his furry balls was pure heaven. He stretched back and relaxed with a sigh, letting his boys do him as only they could.

They thoroughly sucked and licked and worked on Walter while his arms were folded behind his head, and he just sat back and enjoyed it, his mind thoroughly blank but for the sounds and feel of tongues and mouths on him.

Alex pulled away and looked up at Walter's blissful expression. He grinned then bent down to suckle under his ball sac causing Walter to gasp, and his balls to draw up close to his body. Alex thought, 'About time!'

His tongue went exploring and came across Foxy's, and soon they were both thrusting in and out of Walter's asshole. Walter groaned and grabbed Foxy's head.

"Hey, that's my forehead you have there!" Foxy protested.

Walter nearly thrust his cock up Foxy's nose trying to get those delicious lips back around him. Foxy opened up and let him in, this time letting his teeth lightly graze over the sensitive flesh, and the nerve endings lying just under the surface. Walter gasped then came explosively down Foxy's throat.

His lovers gazed at him with lust in their eyes, but he was way too blissful to move. Foxy became quite annoyed with this lack of response, and with a wink for Alex, he grabbed one end of the float and flipped it hard. Walter roared in shock as his blissed-out body was wakened rudely by cold water.

He turned to Foxy who screamed in mock terror and pretended to pull away. Walter grabbed his lover's float and bodily turned Foxy and his float over. Foxy squealed the whole time as his body fell into the water. He then turned on Alex who shook his head, protesting vociferously. "It wasn't me, Walter..."

"You could've stopped him!"

Alex's brows shot up asking clearly 'And how was I to do that?'

"You could've..." But he felt better by dunking Foxy's head in the water with a hard push of his hand and a yelp from Foxy that was cut off satisfyingly.

Foxy grabbed the first thing he could...Walter's cock...and pulled-hard. Walter roared again, this time in pain. He grabbed Foxy and pulled him into a tight bear hug, wrapping his body tight around the younger man's to effectively pin his arms and legs. Foxy did the only thing he could under the circumstances; he thrust his tongue down Walter's throat, hoping to distract him. Which turned out to be just the right thing to do to calm the savage beast.

Alex felt thoroughly left out, and didn't like it one bit, so he slunk off his float and moved up behind Foxy to kiss that irresistible neck. Walter pulled away from those limpet-like lips and felt a new wave of lust wash over him as he watched his two lovers. Foxy moaned while Alex's tongue lapped at his neck and his hands came up to pinch and pull on two very pert nipples. Walter found one of the capsized floats, righted it, and lay back on it to watch his lovers in action.

Alex was holding an unresisting Foxy in his hands in no time, and he continued to tease the younger man with mouth and hands as he brought him over to the side of the pool to lay him down like a limp noodle, his long legs dangling down into the water. He pulled open those plump ass cheeks and moved back so Walter could get a good look, and then dove down to lap and nibble at the exposed crinkled flesh.

Walter moved his float closer to get a better view as one lover thoroughly sent the other into orbit. Though he was thinking Foxy was already one fruit loop away from outer space anyway. His cock twitched at the erotic sight but he was too out of it for more than just watching. He soon drifted off to sleep just before Alex pulled away to insert his cock into the slick loosened hole of his lover.

*****

Foxy stood before him dressed in an elegant Armani suit. His carefree demeanor thoroughly gone and Walter knew something was wrong. He was about to stand up and press the young man to him when he realized he was back in his office. He didn't understand how he could be back in DC in his office...

Wasn't he... ?

He was interrupted from his private musings when Foxy growled, "Sir, I know I was supposed to report to you immediately, but there were more urgent matters..."

Skinner was perplexed. He had never known Foxy to sound so gruff before. He frowned at him and asked, "Are you all right, Foxy?"

"Sir? I thought we had already established that I prefer to be called Mulder..."

"Mulder? I thought you had changed your last name to McCoy..."

Foxy was the one who looked perplexed now. "Sir, I think you're ill. Maybe you should lie down. I'll call Scully..."

"Isn't that your cousin, Foxy? Why would you do that?"

"Sir, Agent Scully is my partner. Do you know where you are?" Foxy reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed quickly, tapped a foot impatiently, and finally talked into it.

"Scully, I think you should come up here. Skinner seems to be ill. Maybe it's the nanotechnology he was exposed to."

Walter stood up and moved to the sofa in the outer office to lie down. He didn't understand what was happening. He felt fine but something certainly wasn't right. He seemed to fit in naturally to these unusual surroundings, without causing much concern. No, the biggest discrepancy seemed to be with Foxy, who was acting more oddly than he ever remembered him doing so.

Just then the door opened and Agent Scully entered. Immediately he was bombarded with images and facts about this strange new world he was in. Foxy was Fox Mulder, agent of the FBI and he was the head of the X-Files, a small and unusual division of the departments that Walter supervised. Dana Scully was his partner and they were formidable together. But it was the details of his own life as they related it to him that unnerved him the most. Apparently, he was a divorced man living alone in a condo in Crystal City. The sudden loneliness of this life gripped him and he was scared out of his mind. 'Oh fuck, I am really just a spineless pencil pusher in DC and I will never get out of here. I will die old and wretched sitting in my office.'

When Mulder saw his boss start to cry he felt wretched. 'The poor man needs to get help!' he thought.

"Skinner? Skinner? Sir, are you all right?" asked the pretty Dana Scully.

He looked deep into her concerned blue eyes and kept sobbing. He clicked his heels, almost by accident, had a ridiculous thought, realized that he'd be willing to try anything to get out of here, and did it again, all the while thinking 'there's no place like home, there's no place like home.'

A splash of water on his face woke him up and he roared in shock. "Walter, wake up, its almost five!"

"F-foxy? Is it really you?" He looked at Foxy as though he was a speedo-clad hallucination.

Foxy looked at Walter then rolled his eyes and giggled. "Of course it's me, doofus. Who else would it be?"

"Oh, thank god!" He grabbed Foxy and pressed him to his body, kissing him soundly.

"Hey, you two! Don't you think it's time to call it a day? Or a night? In three hours the sun is gonna be up."

Walter looked up to see Alex wearing a short robe, which barely covered his `assets' and completely showed off his sexy legs. He had two matching robes in his arms for him and Foxy. Just seeing him standing there, coupled with Foxy's proximity, Walter was immediately filled with the desire to be with his boys and in the most intimate of ways. The bedroom would fit far better than the pool, he decided, and quickly scrambled off the float, pulling Foxy with him out of the pool.

"Loverboy, I am willing, just let me catch my breath!" Foxy quipped.

Walter grabbed the robes from Alex and dressed Foxy in one, then pulled the other one over himself. The younger man gave Alex an inquisitive look, and then they both were being dragged into the house by one very determined, if slightly damp, former fed.

Once inside, he marched them to the master bedroom and ordered them to strip. Foxy winked and began a little tease while Alex did the same, matching Foxy's moves very well. Walter was soon breathing heavy watching his two lovers strip for him.

The older man ordered them to kiss. They did so enthusiastically, their hands roaming their bodies, pinching here, strumming there.

Walter was practically panting by the time they looked over at him, wordlessly asking their Master for instructions.

"Foxy, lay down on your back." He waited for his lover to comply then ordered, "Spread those gorgeous long legs wide."

Both he and Alex stared down at the beauty spread open before them. Foxy's cock was hard and leaking as his lovers' eyes roamed over him. Alex looked up at Walter and pleaded with his eyes for instructions, and the older man grinned and winked at him.

"Go down on him, Alex."

Alex, being clever, straddled Foxy and holding the man's erect cock upright, slowly sat down on it, bit by bit.

Walter moaned at the sight as Alex worked himself slowly onto that long erection. Foxy was gripping the sheets of the bed, not sure how much longer he could take the tight heat of his lover.

Establishing a quick and demanding rhythm, Alex threw back his head and silently cried out, and it didn't take long for his pleasure to overwhelm him. Just as Alex's body clenched down on Foxy, his cum splattering on his lover's stomach, the studio owner gasped and came deep within the porn star. Walter, stroking himself continuously since they began, moved closer and came on Foxy's belly, his seed mingling with Alex's.

He looked down once his blood pressure lessened and saw Alex collapsed down onto Foxy's cum stained body. Both men had their eyes closed and they were stroking each other's bodies softly, wringing the last vestiges of pleasure out of one another. Walter kissed them both before getting a cloth to clean them.

When he was finished tending to them, they snuggled all together in each others arms. Walter found himself drifting off to sleep utterly content to be their lover, rather than that sad, washed out version of himself in his dream.

  
Archived: December 30, 2001 


End file.
